


Across the Universe

by Oderas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Related, Character Death Fix, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, During Canon, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oderas/pseuds/Oderas
Summary: Lance’s hand froze on Blue’s controls as he let the severity of that statement sink in. He was meant to save the universe. He, lover boy Lance who tripped over his tongue when he saw a pretty girl. He who crash landed every simulator he’d ever flown. He who couldn’t even fathom a world outside of his country let alone earth’s galaxy.A fix-it fic where Lance gets the character arc he deserves and Allura gets the ending she deserves. And all the space children get their happily ever after.





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges slightly from canon but not obviously.  
> Major changes to the ending.  
> Minorish? Character death.  
> Highkey a self-indulgent Lance character exploration.  
> Art by me
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The Blue Lion had been idle for ten thousand years. On a planet far too young and devolved to understand who she truly was. She did not mind. She was an ancient being, infused with patience and foresight. She could wait for this planet to match her technology. Time was relative, especially when she could foresee her future paladin. She could feel his spirit, so kind and passionate. She could feel his soul, weathered from hardship and internal conflict. She could feel his mind, a source of strength and endless potential.

 

In the moments when Blue missed her siblings, she would reach out her energy and softly brush against her future paladin’s mind. He was too young to understand her presence but sometimes he’d reach back. A fleeting touch laced with whimsy and genuine affection. Blue would relish in the contact and that brief connection was enough for her to continue with her wait for their fated meeting.

 

Blue carefully monitored her paladin’s growth. He was a tortured soul. Composed of yearning and self-doubt and loneliness. He made Blue ache with the range of his emotions. She existed as a nurturer and enricher of those society ignored. She was built to love such creatures and when she caught her paladin desperately struggling to prove himself, she grew impatient. She wished to meet him. She wished to forge a true connection. She wished to show him the full extent of his capabilities. But time would bend to no one. Not even she, who could traverse realities. All she could do was release her energy and hope her presence was enough to soothe her paladin’s aching heart.

 

Blue was an ancient being. Patient and intimately familiar with the construct of time. She felt the moment that her ten-thousand-year hiatus was ending. The markings on her cave lit up a pale blue, flickering to life only to dull seconds later. A raging and lost energy washed over her. Blue recognised a paladin’s lifeforce when she felt one. He was not hers, but he needed guidance all the same. She had been placed on this planet for this purpose.  
Blue was a nurturer and enricher of paladins. She had been entrusted to safely deliver each person to her siblings. Ten thousand years of wait was over, her time had finally come.

  
She reached out to the raging paladin. Her touch was gentle and attentive, _Come find me,_ she coaxed.

  
And find her they did.

 

_________________

 

Lance fell in love with the stars when he was eight years old. His brother Marco had taken him to the planetarium for his birthday. He tugged Lance’s small frame into the packed room and eased them into their seats. Lance remembered watching the lights dim with anticipation, he remembered the way his breath hitched in his throat when the ceiling lit up with glowing orbs and twinkling lights. He remembered tugging Marco’s oversized sleeve and grinning up at him with excitement. Marco had smiled back and together they listened to a soft voice detail each planet in the solar system.

 

                                             

 

 

“What’s that?” Lance asked Marco, pointing at the constellations sprawled out in the darkness.

  
“Those are the star signs,” Marco said, just seconds before the voice over confirmed his answer. He perked up at the voice. “Maybe I should work here,” he said jokingly.

  
Lance stared up in awe at the swirls that indicated each star sign. “Which one am I?” he asked almost breathless.

  
“You’re a Leo,” Marco said patting Lance’s head. “That means you’re a lion. Pretty cool right?”

  
“I’m a lion,” Lance repeated to himself, “I’m a Lion,” he said again in affirmation. “This is so cool, tell me more Marco,” he gushed.

  
Marco chuckled and ruffled Lance’s hair, “Maybe if you listened to the nice lady giving the voice over you would learn what you want to know.”

  
“Fine,” Lance pouted, ducking out of Marco’s reach. He sunk into the pleather seat and turned his gaze back to the constellations.

  
I’m a lion, he thought as he watched the lights. Lance focused on the darkness that enveloped him and for the first time, he’d found comfort in it. The longer the show lasted the more Lance was enamoured with space and its contents. It was darkness illuminated by starlight and wonderous natural phenomena. It was a source of endless adventure. It was a place that was begging to be discovered.

 

Lance was in love.

 

 _I’ll see you soon someday_ , he whispered when the show was over. He folded the pamphlet that was given out into his pocket and followed Marco out with a bounce in his step. Lance had found himself a goal. He was determined to meet his first love in person.

 

_________________

 

 

**Simulation failed**

 

The sign angrily flashed on the windshield of their fighter craft while a robotic voiceover further confirmed their failure.

 

Pidge leaned back in his chair and aimed a glare at Lance. “Nice work, tailor,” he said bracing himself for Iverson’s inevitable rampage.

  
Lance flinched at his comment but had no time to retort as the backdoor slid open and Iverson’s angry figure leaned into the aircraft.

  
“Roll out donkeys!” he commanded in his typical militaristic fashion.

  
Pidge stomped out of the simulator and stood in line to face Iverson.

  
“Oh, thank god we’re done,” Hunk sighed into Lance’s shoulder as Lance lugged his dizzy frame into line.

 

The trio hung their heads in a mixture of shame and fear as Iverson began his harsh critique.

  
“Can anyone tell me what these three so-called cadets did wrong?” He posed to the class.

  
Lance braced himself for the onslaught of criticism. This was his least favourite part of each simulator session. Whatever rush and excitement he felt at flying diminished whenever he stepped out and faced reality.

  
“The engineer puked in the main gearbox,” a student answered.

  
“Yes. Vomit is not an approved engine lubricant,” Iverson barked at Hunk, who shrunk under the volume of his voice. “What else?”

  
“The comm spec removed his safety harness,” another student called.

  
“The pilot crashed!”

 

Lance winced at that one, he didn’t think it was fair to categorise his little mistake into such a broad statement. He wanted to retort back to that comment too but one look at Iverson’s imposing figure made him keep his mouth shut.

 

“Correct!” Iverson said, “you were arguing the entire time. If you are terrible individually then at least be better as a team. These are the kind of mental mistakes that lost us the men on the Kerberos mission.”

  
“That’s not true sir!” Pidge cried, ready to launch into a rant at even the briefest mention of the mission.

 

Anticipating this reaction, Lance quickly intercepted him and clamped a hand over his mouth. “Ignore him sir, he hit his head on the simulator. We agree with your points.”

  
Iverson levelled his steely gaze on Lance’s face. “You’re only here because the best pilot in your class flunked out. Don’t follow in his footsteps.”  
Hearing the threat loud and clear Lance gulped and nodded. “Yes sir.”

  
“Class dismissed,” Iverson commanded, turning to leave the simulation.

 

Lance sighed in relief and loosened his hold on Pidge. “What the heck man?” he directed at his seething companion.  
Pidge disentangled himself from Lance’s hold and stomped off towards the exit. “I guess I kind of deserve that,” Lance mumbled watching him leave.

 

\---

  
Lance collapsed into his bed after a long day of classes. His roommate had left earlier that week due to a family emergency and Lance was grateful for the privacy. He buried his face in his comforter. It was the garrison issue bedding and Lance hated it for all its ugly grey glory. Despite this he still relished in the scent of the softener. It was the same brand his mother had used in their laundry for years and it reminded Lance of home. When he pressed his face to the scratchy fabric, he could almost imagine his mother’s hugs. He could almost feel her stroking his head and asking, _“What’s wrong mijo?”_

 

“Everything,” Lance breathed into his pillow. It felt like all his efforts in the Garrison were useless. He was used to failure, he never immediately excelled at anything, but it seemed piloting wasn’t a skill he was meant to master. No matter how many times he climbed into the simulator he didn’t improve. Making friends was harder than he liked to admit, and he wasn’t even sure if Pidge liked him. Mainly he felt pathetic, because space was something he’d yearned to see for years and yet, he was the only obstacle in his way.

 

Lance could feel his thoughts spiralling out of control.

 

Worthless.

  
Useless.

  
A waste of space.

 

He pushed himself into a sitting position and took a deep breath. He didn’t want his mind to go there. He couldn’t be alone. Lance quickly changed out of his simulation suit into more casual clothes and sought-after Hunk.

 

“No,” Hunk said by way of greeting when his door slid open to a smirking Lance.

  
“I didn’t even say anything yet!” Lance protested.

  
Hunk crossed his arms, putting up a resistance that they both knew would not work. “It’s almost curfew. I’m kind of trying to stay out of trouble here. And you at my door so close to said curfew definitely spells trouble. Did I mention that its almost curfew?”

  
Lance smiled at Hunk’s quite frankly adorable attempt at dissuasion. He leaned against the door frame and pouted. “Come on buddy. You know you want to.”  
Hunk averted his gaze, “No way, uh uh. I don’t want a visit to the principal’s office.”

  
Lance could tell that all he needed was one more push to convince Hunk to join him on a night out in town. “What if,” he began casually inspecting his nails. Hunk’s ear perked up, despite his downcast gaze. “What if I promised that there would be food involved?” he finished.

 

Wiping at his salivating mouth, Hunk said, “What kind?”

  
Lance faltered for a moment, he wasn’t a food connoisseur like Hunk and was unaware what to say to attract his wide palette. “Um… better than the Garrison cooks!” he said hoping his confidence would sell his statement.

  
Thankfully Hunk was content with Lance’s answer because he whooped and raised an arm triumphantly, “Finally a new menu.” He turned back into his room to retrieve his signature vest and allowed the door to close behind him as he fell into step beside Lance.

  
Pleased with his persuasion Lance smiled and patted Hunk’s back, “Lets go get Pidge.”

 

\---

 

  
Lance had just discovered that aliens do indeed exist, that Takashi Shirogane was alive and feverishly ranting about said aliens and that the aliens were going to attack earth in search of some ancient weapon; all in the span of five minutes. As he watched explosions go off in the distance Lance took a moment to reorient himself.

 

“Are those the aliens? Those are the aliens aren’t they? They got here so quick!” Hunk panicked ducking behind Pidge’s small frame.

  
“No, those explosions were a distraction,” Pidge said pointing in the distance, “for him.”

  
Lance snatched the binoculars out of Pidge’s hand and peered through them to discover who else entered this messy situation. He glimpsed a small figure with a covered face and a bright red crop jacket. Recognition immediately flowed from his memory.

  
“No way is he going to beat us there, that guy is always trying to one-up me,” Lance said, still looking through the binoculars. The moment he spotted the mullet he took a moment to be amused at Keith’s poor attempt at obscuring his identity before announcing precisely that to his companions. “It’s Keith,” he said to a visibly confused Pidge before sliding down the canyon to join the action.

  
“Whose Keith?!” Pidge called after him, following him down the cliff.

  
“Are you sure?” Hunk asked, forever the voice of reason in their trio. He awkwardly shambled after them, uncertainty dripping from his footsteps.

  
“I’d know that mullet anywhere,” Lance said speeding into the facility.

 

The doorway was littered with unconscious guards in hazmat suits and as Lance stepped over their limp bodies, he was greeted by the same sight in the halls. He followed the trail of damage, briefly marvelling at Keith’s skill before ignoring that thought and trudging into the room Lance knew Shiro was being held in. The faded walls and beeping machines clued him immediately to the sight that he’d seen earlier on Pidge’s laptop.

 

Lance burst into the room. “Nope, you’re not taking credit for this,” he said ignoring Keith’s baffled expression and draping one of Shiro’s arms around his shoulder.

  
Despite Keith’s irritation at Lance’s interruption, he seemed grateful to have the weight alleviated. Lance felt a flash of anger flare in his chest. Keith made everything look effortless and, in the process made Lance feel pathetic for struggling to accomplish the same tasks. Even now, when they were theoretically equals with both of them sharing the same goal of saving Shiro; Lance felt like he was inferior.

 

“Who are you?” Keith asked. He adjusted Shiro’s limp forearm on his shoulder and met Lance’s gaze.

  
The genuine confusion stung more than Lance cared to admit. “I’m Lance. We were rivals you know. Lance and Keith neck and neck,” he gesticulated.

  
Keith turned his blank gaze on him before recognition flooded his features. “Oh right. You’re a cargo pilot,” he said.

  
Lance deflated at his response. It wasn’t quite the way he wished to be remembered and it further cemented how insignificant he was to people like Keith. Before Lance could conjure some scathing retort, Pidge and Hunk stormed into the room.

  
“Uh, we’ve got to move guys,” Pidge began, breathless and frantically staring at the doorway, “they’re going to catch us.”

  
Confirming his statement, heavy footsteps approached the room. Without a word Lance and Keith dragged Shiro outside whilst Hunk and Pidge ran behind them, serving as distractions.

 

Lance let out a sigh of relief when they all climbed onto Keith’s air motorcycle and sped away from the angry Garrison scientists. Keith revved up the engine and increased his speed to outrun the vehicles chasing them. He made this motion look effortless too. As if highspeed chases were a past time of his. Lance was jealous. Jealous because after Keith had flunked out of the Garrion, he thought he’d finally gained an upper hand. But now, sitting by the propeller of Keith’s bike, depending on his so-called rival to safely allow them to escape. It seemed Keith still had the upper hand and always would.

 

“Hold on tight!” Keith called over the howling wind. “We’re taking a little detour.”

  
Lance glanced at the direction they were heading and suddenly Keith’s statement made more sense. “You’re crazy!” he called, “we’re going to die.”  
Keith didn’t respond instead he speed up and dove their vehicle straight off a cliff. All Lance could do was squeeze his eyes shut and scream.

 

_________________

 

 

Lance did not think that he would ever set foot in Keith’s home, let alone find refuge in it while the Garrison tracked his whereabouts. Usually Lance was the talkative one. He had a witty comment reserved for all situations and kept a steady stream of conversation even if his companions didn’t participate. However, in this current predicament he didn’t trust himself to speak. Everything felt so precarious and he felt as if a single misstep would send the whole world crashing down.

 

He occupied himself by surveying Keith’s shack. It was a cramped room, consisting of rooting wood flooring and sparse furnishing. It was a space composed of bare necessities and nothing extra. The lack of photographs or a specific scent further reinforced this. Lance glanced over at Hunk and Pidge who were hunched over the elaborate evidence board Keith had composed over his year stay in the shack. It was the only personalised item in the entire area and Lance suddenly felt sorry for the mullet-haired pilot. It seemed he didn’t have anything to hold dear in his life. The thought was deeply saddening.

 

“You know, when you suggested we sneak out, I didn’t think kidnapping a space hero was in the itinerary,” Hunk said suddenly, drawing Lance’s attention.  
Lance met Hunk’s gaze and shrugged, “Couldn’t exactly let Keith win, could I?”

  
The man in question had just trudged back into the room with Shiro in tow and glared at Lance. “Glad you’ve made yourselves at home,” he deadpanned. He turned to face garrison legend Takashi Shirogane and gestured for him to join their circle.

 

Lance observed their exchange with interest and a hint of jealousy. Despite Lance’s relative calm attitude in the face of their adventurous evening, the blatant familiarity between Keith and Shiro was the hardest thing for him to understand. Shiro was clearly important enough to Keith for him to go to such lengths to rescue him. Shiro himself was comfortable and stable around Keith in a way he wasn’t earlier. Lance considered vocalising this thought but decided against it. Instead, he remained silent and allowed Hunk’s nosiness and steady stream of questions fill the cramped space.

 

“So like Aliens exist and there’s an ancient space weapon somewhere in this canyon?” Hunk asked drawing his large arms around himself for some semblance of protection. “That’s terrifying.” Lance noted that the action made his biceps stand out and he felt a flash of envy at his best friend’s build.

  
“Apparently so,” Pidge said adjusting his glasses. “What do you make of the energy readings Hunk? Do you think we could track it?”

 

This sparked a technical conversation that Lance could hardly follow. He allowed them to talk and instead glanced over at Shiro. He was stood tall, exuding an authoritative aura whilst watching Hunk and Pidge with intrigue. Lance allowed the full reality of his situation to sink in. This man was his hero. He was the reason Lance still pursued the Garrison even when he was told that little Cuban boys would never make it. He was the reason Lance worked so hard to qualify even when his parents were pushing him to takeover the family farm. He was the reason Lance had persevered even when he was stuck as a cargo pilot. Takashi Shirogane had excelled at every facet of the Galaxy Garrison and he had done so with his dazzling smile and charming mono lids.

 

Lance had mixed feeling about the Shiro before him. He was every bit the charismatic authority Lance had admired. But Shiro’s prosthetic arm, scarred nose and white streak of hair told a different tale. If a year in space did that to someone like Shiro, Lance wondered if it really was the comforting place he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

 

“Hunk you’re a genius!” Pidge exclaimed, redrawing Lance’s attention.

  
“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Keith said, almost dumbfounded.

  
At the sight of Keith, Lance’s competitive streak kicked in. Reluctant to be left out, he said, “How come mullet head knows the plan before me?”

  
“This is my house,” Keith stated, “you can le-”

  
“We’re going to track Voltron using Fraunhofer lines,” Pidge cut in, preventing Keith from starting a fight. “Hunk came up with it.”

  
“This is really impressive,” Shiro said, standing closer to Keith’s alien conspiracy corkboard. At his words the atmosphere in the room shifted from Lance and Keith’s combative mood and Pidge and Hunk’s excitement, to a unified sense of pride at receiving Shiro’s compliment.

  
“Just simple physics. Anyone could do it,” Hunk said sheepishly.

  
Lance watched Hunk rub the back of his neck and draw himself inward with irritation. A lot of things annoyed Lance and Keith was high up on that list but what bothered him the most was Hunk’s lack of confidence. His refusal to admit his brilliance frustrated Lance to no end. “Hunk you big genius, not anyone can do that. Otherwise I’d be holding that scanner right now,” he said

  
Hunk’s smile was too wide and sweet for something aimed at Lance. It was disorienting and blinding in its sincerity. “Thanks buddy.”

  
“Anytime,” Lance said, looking away. “So, what do we now?” he asked in attempt to change the subject.

  
“Easy,” Pidge said, “we find Voltron.”

_________________

 

 

Hunk with the help of Pidge had built a tracker in a matter of seconds. Lance was baffled by their ingenuity especially with their limited resources. Everything was moving at such a fast pace that Lance was getting whiplash.

  
“We turn left here,” Hunk said squinting at the small screen of his self-dubbed Voltron Geiger.

 

The machine beeped in five second intervals and the makeshift group trailed after Hunk. With the exception of Lance, everyone was deeply invested in the existence of this ancient weapon. Lance however was more sceptical. All they really had to go on was Keith’s weird connection to the desert, Shiro’s hostile alien theory and Pidge’s obsession with anything related to the Kerberos Mission. Even if they found anything Lance didn’t think anyone would believe them. Especially when he himself hardly did.

 

“This is super freaky,” Lance said when a strange feeling began prickling on the surface of his skin. It was foreboding but also strangely familiar. He didn’t like the déjà vu feeling it evoked. He glanced around to see if anyone else was feeling the same thing. But they showed no signs of discomfort.

 

Hunk led them into the opening of a cave and the moment they stepped in Lance felt the strange sensation increase in its presence. He didn’t know why but he had a strong feeling that Voltron was in the vicinity. As if reading his thoughts, the cave wall lit up a bright blue and ancient marking illuminated a passage.

 

“These look familiar,” Keith said.

 

Lance felt the same way, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. Before he could explore this line of thought further, the floor beneath them collapsed and they were sliding down a waterfall. They collapsed onto the hardwood floor with a thump. Lance rubbed his sore legs and righted himself into a standing position. The familiar sensation was pungent in this room. Almost suffocating in the way it was when greeting family after years of disconnect. It felt as if Lance was in the presence of an old friend. Of an underappreciated partner or a guardian.

 

“Look over there!” Pidge cried pointing at a blue silhouette in the distance. “It must be Voltron.” He bounded over to the supposed ancient weapon.

 

Lance followed suit, ignoring the range of emotions welling in his chest. When he approached the giant robotic lion before him, he was speechless. As were his other companions.

 

“Is this Voltron?” Shiro said, speaking for the first time since they embarked on their search.

 

“It has to be,” Pidge replied, breathless.

  
Keith approached the translucent barrier around the Blue Lion cautiously. “How do we get to it?” he pondered aloud. He raised a palm to the bluish material and was only met with resistance.

 

Lance who had been struggling with the influx of emotions Voltron evoked in him shook his head and approached the lion in an attempt at contributing to the conversation. “Maybe you just knock,” he joked, lightly wrapping his knuckles against the barrier.

  
Keith rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to dismiss Lance’s comment when, to both their surprise the barrier dissolved.

 

Lance blinked slowly, struggling to process what just occurred.

 

The Blue Lion opened its mouth and roared. Instantly images began flashing Lance’s brain. It felt as if his synapses were rapidly firing and his senses were overtaken by the visions. He saw glimpses of colour: red, blue, yellow, green, black. He saw them moving in tandem. He saw them combining to from one big machine. Voltron.

 

Overpowered by the information Lance had fallen onto the ground. He pushed himself into a sitting position and blinked the colours out of his eyes. “Did anyone else see that?” he asked feebly.

  
“Voltron is a robot!” Hunk cried, “a huge awesome robot!”

  
“So, this is just one piece? Where’s the rest of them?” Pidge said, the only one forming coherent thoughts.

  
“Incredible,” Keith breathed.

  
“So, this is it.” Shiro said.

 

Lance slowly eased himself to a standing position, not trusting himself to stay upright at another move from the lion. Reading his thoughts again, the lion opened its mouth and roared again. Lance heard Pidge and Hunk’s collective screams but hidden beneath that he heard a faint voice. It was soothing and gentle. Sounding as if it was talking straight into his brain.

 

 _I have been waiting for you_ , it said affectionately.

 

Lance stared into the Blue Lion’s open mouth. Despite the unfamiliarity of the situation, he felt an affinity for the lion. The gaping space was not intimidating but rather comforting in a way he couldn’t fathom.

 

 _Welcome home my paladin_ , it said.

 

Lance smirked and graciously accepted the invite by running up the ramp into the lion. He made his way into a dimly lit cockpit and eased himself into the pilot seat. The moment he sat down, the seat slid closer to the controls and the light intensity increased. He ran his hands over the dash, feeling the affection thrumming through the surface. The Blue Lion was welcoming in a way Lance had yet to experience. So full of love and affection. It felt as though she was his alone.

 

“Blue,” he whispered. Ignoring the sound of the others entering. In response the cockpit turned a neon blue and a warm energy brushed against his cheek. Lance smiled.

 

Blue had answered to him. Had allowed him passage when she had denied everyone else. Lance sniffed and quickly blinked away tears in a refusal to show his vulnerability. He refused to cry at the family like warmth Blue exuded. He refused to cry at the fact that he’d been chosen.

 

He was someone’s first for once.

 

The lion’s cockpit lit up a pale blue and before Lance or anyone else noticed, they had taken flight. His shaky hands held the controls while Blue turned and flipped through the air at a breakneck speed.

 

Lance whooped. “Awesome!”

 

Pidge’s grip tightened on the back of Lance’s chair. Hunk pressed his palm to his mouth and leaned against the wall. Keith clung to Lance’s arm rest and Shiro stood amongst the chaos with a shocked expression. At every jerky movement caused by Lance’s steering the group of five would let out a collective scream of fear mixed with Hunk’s retching sounds.

 

“You are the worst pilot ever!” Keith cried when Blue had taken a particularly dangerous loop on the air. The spinning had caused Lance to get dizzy enough to not bother arguing with Keith’s statement. Besides he was only half in control anyway.

 

“Stop the lion,” Hunk pleaded from his crouch.

  
Lance wrinkled his nose at Hunk’s retching. “I can’t buddy, she’s flying herself.” He removed his hands from the controls to prove his point.

  
“This thing has got to stop eventually, right?” Pidge said desperately.

  
“That’s the least of our worries,” Shiro said, pointing at Blue’s windshield. “I think we’ve left earth.

 

Despite the extenuating circumstances Lance couldn’t help the flutter in his chest at the prospect of seeing space sooner than he hoped. This was quickly dashed when Blue alerted him to the presence of an alien ship positioned to attack earth.

 

“Shiro,” Lance said, “as the senior officer what do you think we should do?”

 

Shiro took a moment to survey their surroundings before replying. “Do what the lion wants. It knows more than us.”

  
“Yes sir!”

 

Turning over the reigns to Blue, Lance sat in the pilot seat and watched the lion easily destroy the alien cruiser. Once that was done, Blue promptly leaped into a weird portal before Lance could protest and they were all sent spiralling into darkness. Their moment of reprieve came when Blue finally landed on solid ground. The lion’s mouth opened onto bright green grass and Hunk tumbled out first, pleased to finally be stationary again.

 

“Where are we?” Pidge asked to no one in particular.

  
“How far away from earth are we?” Lance mused, glancing at the caste-like structure in front of him. “Let’s check that out,” he suggested, high on adrenaline and wanderlust.

 

Not having anything else to do in this foreign planet the others shrugged and followed suit. “Stay together,” Shiro said as they neared the entrance. “I’ve already lost one crew to hostile aliens.”

 

With that foreboding note, the unlikely group headed towards the alien castle.

 

_________________

 

 

“Father!” The woman cried as she tumbled out of the tube. Lance lunged forward to catch her and in the process, she fell right into his arms. Lance blinked slowly, having trouble processing the information. A live woman had fallen out of a futuristic coffin. A live woman with silver hair and the most gorgeous eyes Lance had ever seen was in his arms.

 

Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced up at him. “Who are you?” she asked in her beautifully accented English. It almost sounded British to him.

 

Unsure what to do, Lance flashed a charming smile and said, “The name’s Lance and you’re right here in my arms.”

  
There was a moment of silence where the girl stared at him and Lance held his breath as he anticipated the outcome of his flirting.

  
“What wrong with your ears?” She began suddenly, “they’re hideous.” She detangled herself from Lance’s hold.

  
“Hey nothing’s wrong with my ears,” he defended, raising a self-conscious hand to cover them.

  
“Where’s my father?” she said, grabbing Lance’s hand and twisting it behind his back with surprising force. “What are you doing my castle?”

  
“Ow!” Lance cried out.

 

Shiro raised his arms in a gesture of both placation and surrender. “We don’t mean any harm. We just got here.”

  
The girl seemed to be convinced by Shiro’s statement and let go of Lance. He stood up abruptly and rubbed his sore shoulder.

  
“How long has it been?” she asked with less hostility this time.

  
“I don’t know,” Shiro said.

 

The girl made her way to the control panel in the corner of the room. When she pressed her palm on the surface a teal screen materialled into the air. She started typing away at a rate that matched Pidge’s speed. Lance watched her with unabashed intrigue.

 

“Quiznak!” The moustached man had cried as he tumbled out of the same type of tube the girl had appeared from. He was more disoriented than the girl had been and mistook Lance for an enemy attacker. They pantomimed moves with each other while the girl quickly worked out front with the remaining four companions as an audience.

 

“It’s been 10,000 years Coran,” she said interrupting Lance’s argument with the older man.

  
Coran paused and turned towards the girl. “Princess,” he breathed, “that can’t be.”  
“It is,” her voice wavered. “we’re the only ones left.”

 

Coran leaned forward and engulfed her in a hug. The moment felt too intimate for something Lance should be witnessing. He glanced away and at the domestic display felt a sudden ache for his parents. He wondered if they knew that he was off in space dealing with things beyond his comprehension.

 

When the two pulled away, the girl rubbed at her eyes and turned her determined gaze on her audience. “My name is princess Allura of Altea.” She took a deep breath, “and I need your help to defeat Zarkon.”

 

_________________

 

The gravity of their situation truly hit Lance when he was in the castle hangar trying to enter Blue as an irritated Allura called orders over the intercom. His frantic sprint into his pilot seat left him breathless and as he was booting up Blue’s systems, he heard Allura comment, some offhand phrase meant to increase their morale. “You lazy lumps can’t save the universe at this rate. Come on, move, move!”

 

Lance’s hand froze on Blue’s controls as he let the severity of that statement sink in. _He_ was meant to save the universe. He, lover boy Lance who tripped over his tongue when he saw a pretty girl. He who crash landed every simulator he’d ever flown. He who couldn’t even fathom a world outside of his country let alone earth’s galaxy.

 

“Where’s the Blue Lion?!” Allura called and the sound crackled in Lance’s helmet microphone. He stood to attention and quickly eased Blue out of the hangar, shifting his brief moment of panic to the back of his mind.

  
“Right here, princess,” he said flying his lion in line with the others waiting.

  
“This won’t do,” Allura said opening a visual comm on their Lions. Her frustrated face came onto Lance’s windshield and he watched anger and desperation dance in her eyes.

  
“Zarkon could attack at any moment. At this rate we and the universe are doomed.”

 

There is was again. Universe. Lance took a shuddering breath and tried to calm himself at the sudden imminence of his situation. A warm feeling spread in his chest and Lance perked up to Blue whispering soothingly in his ears.

 

 _Don’t worry my paladin_ , she said, Voltron will always prevail.

 

Lance thought about Voltron not prevailing ten thousand years ago and letting Zarkon rule unrivalled for centuries. He couldn’t prevent himself from thinking it and suddenly his control zapped his fingers. “Ow!” He pulled away quickly

  
A chastising energy washed over him, and it felt exactly the way his mother did when she held a sandal in her hand in retaliation to one of Lance’s snide remarks.

 

 _Don’t doubt me_ , Blue said, _I’m ancient and I know everything._

 

Lance smiled at Blue and reached out to her fluctuating energy. “You’re right,” he said. “I’ll respect my elders. But you’re still a beautiful lady,” he added patting his dashboard. He could feel Blue’s satisfied purr in his mind and his smile widened.

 

“Thank you.” He said, knowing that Blue had been trying to distract him from his panic. In a way it worked. It reminded Lance that he wasn’t operating alone. That he was a part of a team of competent individuals and the burden wasn’t solely on him.

 

“Do that drill again!” Allura called over the intercom.

  
She was met with collective groans in response. Lance smiled at their shared frustration then flew Blue back into her hangar for another attempt at dispatching during an emergency.

  
“This sucks,” Hunk said into his mic.

  
“Tell me about it,” Pidge sighed.

  
“Patience yields focus, guys. Come on. Let’s try and do this one better.”

 

Unable to resist Shiro’s commanding tone, the rest of the paladins sighed and returned to their respective hangars. The chatter in Lance’s helmet reminded him that he wasn’t alone.

  
_Don’t ever forget that_ , Blue said.

  
“I won’t,” Lance replied.

\---

 

After a long day of drills, Lance had finally eased himself into his seat at the dining table and anticipated dinner. This was however ruined by the weird food goo Coran had served then further ruined by the handcuffs Coran had clasped on each paladin’s wrist.

 

“Coran,” Hunk began, his tone laced with threat, “I want you to think about what you’re doing.”

  
Ignoring Hunk’s comment, Coran crossed his arms and said, “This is today’s last bonding exercise. You have to feed each other like a pack of Yalmors.”

 

Everyone let out a collective sigh of frustration and Lance slumped in his seat. He was exhausted. All day he’d been yelled at and berated. Insulted and pushed to his limits. All he wanted was a single moment to sit down and replenish his energy by eating awful tasting food. It seemed he couldn’t even have that without struggling as well.

 

Completely unsympathetic to their situation Allura took her seat at the edge of the dining table and began eating with her unrestricted dexterity. Lance watched her eat with a flash of envy. He wasn’t usually the type to harbour negative emotions towards females but given how much verbal abuse he’d taken from her the past few days, he figured his dislike was warranted. Even her gorgeous face wouldn’t stop his bubbling anger.

 

“Do earthlings ever stop complaining?” Allura said dropping her spoon into her bowl with a splash.

  
Lance had to grind his teeth to stop himself from saying something he’d regret.

  
“Can’t you give us a break? Everyone’s been working really hard today,” Shiro said, even his patience was waning, and Lance was baffled at the sight.

  
“Yeah!” Keith said standing up. The motion made Lance’s wrist snag. “We’re not some prisoners for you toy with like a bunch of…” he trailed off, struggling to find a suitable analogy.

  
Agreeing with Keith’s sentiment, Lance stood up and completed his sentence, “Like a bunch of toy prisoners!”

  
“Thank you, Lance,” Keith said, the words sounding foreign coming from him.

  
“You don’t talk to the princess like that,” Coran said tersely.

  
Everyone’s frustrations were reaching a peak and Pidge’s comment was the one that finally set everything in motion. “Oh, the princess of what?” he said, “we’re the only ones here and she’s no princess of ours.”

 

Without warning, a glob of food goo came soaring across the table and smacked straight into Pidge’s face.

  
“Go loose Pidge,” Keith said grabbing a plate and throwing its contents at Allura. This sparked a food fight with the paladins outnumbering Coran and Allura.

 

Once they’d exhausted their energy and supply of ammunition, Allura collapsed into a chair in defeat. The paladins glanced at their food smeared suits and burst into laughter. For Lance the laughter was equal parts hysteria and amusement. He glanced around at all the paladin’s doubled over in laughter and his gaze landed on Allura. She was laughing too. Her dainty features were crinkled together in what Lance thought was the cutest expression he’d ever seen. She caught Lance’s eyes and winked, pressing a finger to her lips. Intrigued to see what she planned to do, Lance nodded and watched her turn her eyes downcast.

 

“Enough! Do you see what you’re doing?” She said with convincing anger. But Lance noticed the way her ears twitched and immediately saw through the façade. He felt the other paladins stiffen beside him and brace themselves for Allura’s supposed wrath.

 

“You’re finally working together as one!” she cried looking up to meet their faces. A radiant smile stretched across her lips and Lance was momentarily disoriented.

 

“She’s right,” Keith said.

  
“I actually don’t hate you right now,” Lance said, partly because it was true but mainly to lighten the mood.

  
“You know what I’m thinking?” Hunk prompted.

  
“Let’s go form Voltron,” Shiro said.

 

The team with some difficulty, freed themselves from their handcuffs and ran towards their respective hangars. For the first time since their accidental formation of Voltron things ran smoothly. Lance was in his pilot seat and flying Blue in record time. The other paladins did the same. They flew together in unison and suddenly as if their lions were magnetised, they all joined together like perfect puzzle pieces.

 

Lance felt a new kind of energy mixing with Blue’s. He let it wash over him as he felt a deeper connection to the other paladins. This was it. They had finally done it. They’d formed Voltron.

 

_________________

 

 

After their success against the robot that attacked Arus, Lance was running on the high of triumph. He used that energy to zoom around the open castle and mingle with their guests. The Arusians were a race of small stature and an incredible sense of duty. They were deeply religious and seemed to revere anything related to Voltron. It served as a great ego boost when Lance joined a group and they showered him with compliments. For a while he basked in it and flashed charming smiles at each of his admirers.

 

That however soon got tiring, especially when all his attempts at genuine conversation were ignored in favour of more hero worship. Lance always wanted attention and he always wanted to feel important. But never at the expense of his personality. He didn’t even feel like he earned such a title, he was only the leg after all.

 

“How’re you guys doing?” Lance said wandering over to where Hunk and Keith were standing.

  
“The drinks taste like battery acid but aside from that I’m good.” Hunk replied, staring daggers at the glass in his hand.

  
“I just need a nap,” Keith said. He swept his blearily gaze over the crowd then landed it on Lance. “Like really bad.”

 

Lance shrugged. He wasn’t aware that Keith and he and were amicable terms, but a brief reflection showed him that all the hostility came from him alone. It was a poor way to treat a person, especially when he was learning that there was more depth to Keith. He had an air of loneliness around him. Lance had to remind himself that no one was infallible. That if he was composed of self-doubt and yearning then Keith’s personality was mostly likely the product of abandonment and mistreatment.

 

“Hang in there buddy,” Lance said, “you just have to get psyched.”

 

Casting his corrosive drink aside, Hunk said, “We should have a team Voltron cheer. One we can use to get hyped up.”

  
Lance paused for a second to think, then perked up when an idea came to him. “How about: I say Vol you say tron. Vol!” He said gesturing to Keith.  
Keith blinked slowly, then said, “Vol... tron?”

  
Lance was taken aback by his response. “No, no. The cheer includes the instructions. I say Vol you say?”

  
“Voltron?” Keith tried again.

  
Lance lowered his hands. In a way Keith’s lack of understanding was endearing. Lance figured Keith wasn’t the type to indulge in pop culture and let it go. He patted Keith’s shoulder. “We’ll work on it.”

 

Lance turned his attention to Hunk who was picking through the Arusian platters.  
“Man, what I wouldn’t do for some earth food,” he said prodding at what resembled a radioactive sandwich. “Could really go for some chilli dogs or my mum’s lasagne.”

  
Lance knew this was a terrible discussion to begin but he continued with it anyway. “Yeah. I miss pizza and beach days and my mum’s hugs.” Lance felt his heart squeeze painfully. Tears welled in his eyes. “Excuse me,” he said sniffling loudly and walking off in search of a more private area.

 

On his way up the stairs Lance bumped into Allura.

  
“Are you okay?” She asked noticing his tears.

 

Lance quickly scrubbed at his eyes. He tried to muster some bravado but felt too tired to pretend for the princess. “Just a little homesick. I’ve never exactly left my planet before,” he said.

  
Allura watched him with a sympathetic gaze. She paused mid step and turned to face Lance. “I understand,” she said leaning against the staircase railing. “I miss Altea every day.”

  
Lance’s heart squeezed even tighter. He felt guilty for dampening the mood. “I’m sorry you have to talk about this,” he said.

  
“Oh please.” Allura rolled her eyes, “I love talking about Altea. I keep it alive in my words and memories.”

  
Lance glanced up at Allura when she said this. He felt like he was seeing her for the first time. The artificial castle lights made parts of her mocha skin shimmer and her silver hair appeared almost pearlescent.

 

 

 

                                          

 

“What do you want to keep alive about earth?” Allura prompted when Lance didn’t reply.

 

He shook his head and turned his attention back to their conversation. “I miss the rain,” he said, “and laying on the warm sand on a beach while the sun tans my skin.”

  
“Rain?” Allura asked. Her head tilted to the side and her lips pulled into a pout when she was confused.

  
“It’s like water that falls from the sky,” Lance explained.

  
Recognition flooded her features. “Ah, we had that on Altea too. Except its rocks falling from the sky. They were truly magnificent,” she mused.

  
Lance smiled at her genuine excitement. Surprisingly talking to Allura had made him feel better. “Thank you for listening,” he said to her. “But weren’t you in the middle of going somewhere?”

  
Allura’s eyes widened comically and Lance was endeared by the range of her expressions. “I was!” She pulled the mice from her dress pocket and placed them on the railing. “I’ll need you guys to lead the way,” she whispered to them.

  
Knowing that their conversation was over Lance began climbing the stairs in the hopes of visiting Blue before the night was up.

 

“Lance,” Allura called after him. He paused and turned to face her. “It was nice talking to you. I like when you’re not trying to prove something,” she smiled softly at him then continued her descent down the stairs per the mice’s directions.

 

Lance let her words sink in as he approached Blue’s hangar. He felt Blue’s energy crackle around him. The typical ancient hum but this time there was a hint of amusement mixed in.

  
Lance sighed. “Don’t you start with me too,” he said stepping through the sliding doors.

  
The energy persisted and danced around Lance like a hyperactive fly. He glanced up at Blue and watched her eyes reflect the light in a way that indicated smugness. Lance rolled his eyes.

  
“Whatever,” he said. “If you’re going be like this then I’m going back to the party.” He turned to leave the hangar and ignored Blue’s amused purring in his ears. He could practically feel her chuckles vibrating in his eardrums. It was like she was saying one big ‘I told you so’. Lance sighed again and went in search for more hero worshipping Arusians to distract him.

 

\---

  
When Lance tumbled out of the crypod he felt dizzy and disoriented. He struggled to gain his footing and blearily glanced around the chamber whilst he gained his bearings. It felt as if he’d awoken from a year long slumber and Lance frantically stared at his hands and feet to ensure that all his limbs were still intact.  
“I think we’re winning,” Hunk’s excited voice said from a distance.

 

Lance glanced over at the control panel where all the paladins were hunched over a ticker and stop watch. Coran was in the centre of their makeshift circle, twirling his large moustache in amusement. They all looked the same. Not any older than when Lance had seen them at the Arusian party. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he hadn’t been asleep for too long. That brief moment of panic was terrifying, and Lance wondered how Allura felt waking up to the ashes of her civilisation.

 

“Come on,” Pidge said leaning closer to his stopwatch.

 

Lance glimpsed Allura hovering at the edge of the circle and decided to approach her first, so he didn’t disturb their competition.

  
“What’s going on?” he asked.

  
“Oh, Lance you ruined it,” Hunk said dismissively. He continued to stare at his screen but then paused, registering Lance’s presence. “Lance!” he cried, lifting him into a bone crushing hug.

 

The other paladins rushed in to either hug Lance too or pat him on the back. Once Hunk had lowered him to the ground Lance stumbled into Allura, not yet comfortable with using his legs.

  
“You okay?” she asked.

  
Allura looked absolutely gorgeous in her battle suit and updo. Lance’s jostled brain was struggling to process the information. “Not as good as you,” he said in reply. The joke made no sense, but Lance added just the right amount of sleazy inflection to get his point across.

  
Allura let go of her hold on him. “Guess you’re alright then,” she said.

  
The other paladins laughed. With the lighter mood and shifted attention Lance was able to breathe easy.

 

“You need to eat,” Coran said interrupting the paladins’ laughter. He grabbed Lance by his shoulders and led him towards the dining room. Grateful at the distraction Lance didn’t protest and let Coran drag him away from the other paladins.

 

_________________

 

 

“Where’s Allura?” Coran asked as the Paladins dragged themselves into the control room. Hunk and Pidge had quickly taken seats at their posts and began searching through blueprints whilst the remaining trio dealt with Coran. Lance didn’t anticipate this conversation going very well and let Shiro do the talking.

 

“Coran I’m sorry,” Shiro said, “She got captured trying to save me.”

  
The look of heartbreak that flitted across Coran’s face was too much for Lance to bear. “What do you mean, she was captured?” Coran said, his voice quivering.  
“We’ll get her back,” Shiro said, “We’re not leaving without her.”

 

The paladins all took their stations and searched through blueprints and scanners to find a viable route for them to rescue Allura. They worked in tense silence and Lance realised how much Allura contributed to their dynamic. She flew the castle, so she was the one who gave steady orders in a crisis. She was strength and wisdom personified. Lance wished that she was here to guide them now. Without her team Voltron could never reach its full potential.

 

“I have an idea,” Coran said suddenly. “We can wormhole in there.”

  
“You heard the man,” Shiro said, “Let’s go save Allura.”

 

_________________

 

 

Lance wasn’t good with women. Despite all his bravado and bragging, every woman he had ever met saw value in the things he had to offer and not who he was. They’d flirt their way into his heart then leave just as fast after they’d gotten what they wanted.

 

 _“That’s because of the way you act,”_ Veronica said every time he came running to her for love advice. _“Listen tonto,” she’d say, “you’re a perfect target. You present yourself as someone whose around for a good time, not someone who wants to have an actual relationship.”_

  
_“But I want to be in a relationship,”_ Lance pouted.

  
Veronica sighed in exasperation. Her perfectly curved eyebrows crinkling. _“I know that, but they don’t.”_

  
_“What do I do then?”_

  
Veronica smiled at him and it was disconcerting with its sincerity. _“Stop being a tonto and start being yourself. If more people got to see the real Lance, more people would be willing to stay.”_

 

Lance should have listened to Veronica’s advice a long time ago. She was the picture of intelligence. The poster girl for wisdom. She was his role model, someone that accomplished the impossible with a lot of grit and a smug smile.

 

“Who says Cubans can’t be astronauts?” she said to Lance one day, when came home crying after his classmates had teased him for his dream. Veronica was seventeen and on the cusp of graduating high school. She leaned down to Lance’s height. “Let me tell you a secret,” she whispered, looking out of the corner of her glasses conspiratorially. Lance remembered leaning closer in anticipation.

  
“I got accepted to the Galaxy Garrison as an engineer,” she said excitement creeping into her tone. She was beaming wide in a rare display of emotion.

  
“Really?” Lance said.

  
Veronica nodded, “Uh uh. And I did that as just a girl from Cuba. So, you’ve got a chance too.”

 

Veronica was every bit Lance’s hero as Shiro was. She had imparted so much knowledge to him. Knowledge that he had wasted. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if she was the blue paladin and not him. He wondered what she would say to him right now after witnessing his spectacular failure on the mermaid planet.

 

After returning to the Castle of Lions, Lance had quickly retreated to his room under the pretence of exhaustion. In a way he wasn’t lying. He was tired of himself and tired of causing trouble to the other paladins. He remembered the first time he almost lost Blue when he was too busy posturing to Nyma. He remembered that Blue had been upset and refused to talk to him for an entire day afterwards. Lance remembered the darkness that had overcome his thoughts and the subsequent downward spiral he’d fallen into.

 

Even now as Lance laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling he wondered if there was an answer waiting for him somewhere in the cracks. Or if he closed his eyes hard enough that some of Veronica’s shared wisdom would come back to him. Before Lance could work himself into another downward spiral, his bedroom door slid open and Pidge came bounding his room.

 

“I thought I had a password?” Lance said sitting up and facing Pidge.

  
She smirked deviously, “Hacked it.”

  
Lance rolled his eyes already expecting that response. “So, what was so urgent that you needed to break into my room?” he asked swinging his legs off the side of his bed.

  
“Well I just moved all my trash sculptures into _my_ room and I figured you’d be the only to appreciate them.” She adjusted her glasses then glanced at her toes. “Well you and Matt,” she added softly.

  
Lance paused at the mention of her brother. Sometimes he forgot that Pidge was the only one amongst them with missing family. She was so good at acting like she was okay that the other paladins didn’t realise how lonely she really was.

 

“Trash sculptures?” Lance asked, changing the subject.

  
Pidge’s eyes lit up and Lance noticed that they were a bright amber. “Yeah, when I was stuck on that asteroid, I made sculptures of all you guys out of the floating trash.”

  
Lance stood up and reached for his jacket, already knowing that he was going to humour Pidge’s strange request. “One question,” he said slipping his hand into his jacket sleeve, “does trash Keith have a trash mullet?”

  
Pidge’s eyes flashed with humour. “Of course.”

  
“Sweet. Lead the way then.”

 

\---

 

 

“This is the best thing I’ve ever seen,” Lance said patting the trash Keith’s mullet, “its even better than his actual hair.”

  
Pidge laughed and waded through her messy floor to get closer to her bed. “Definitely,” she agreed. She sat crossed legged on her bed and moved her laptop aside for Lance to take a seat.

  
“Where’d you get half this junk from anyway?” Lance asked sitting next to her.

  
Pidge shrugged. “There’s a lot of unused tech around here. Coran lets me take whatever I want and then they usually end up here for me to work on when I can’t sleep.’

  
Lance hummed in acknowledgement, staring at the picture of Pidge and her brother pasted on her wall. Pidge looked so different in that photo. She wasn’t wearing glasses and her hair was long. But the most jarring thing was her bright pink dress.

  
“You’re a girl,” Lance said aloud, marvelling at Pidge’s obvious feminine features that he’d neglected to notice before.

  
“Yeah, we went over this a while ago,” Pidge said examining Lance’s face, “you hit your head or something?”

  
“No, I just forget sometimes since…” he trailed off unsure where he was going with his sentence.

  
“Since you don’t try to hit on me every day?” Pidge supplied in amusement.

  
Lance leaned back onto the bed and groaned. “When you say it like that, I sound sleazy.”

  
Pidge shrugged, kicking at a broken machine part. “I mean you kinda are.” Lance threw a pillow at Pidge and she easily ducked out of its range. “Can’t deny the truth,” she said, matter-o-fact.

  
“I know,” Lance whined, “I’m working on it.”

  
That statement seemed to surprise Pidge, she snapped her head towards Lance and her eyebrows crept all the way up to her forehead. “Really? Didn’t think I’d ever see the day.”

  
“Yeah well,” Lance began remembering Veronica’s advice, “I’ve been told that approach isn’t really the best for women.”

  
Pidge let out a low whistle, “Smart person. Who was it?”

  
“My sister,” Lance said, “aside from you and Hunk she’s the smartest person I’ve ever met.”

  
“Matt’s like that for me,” she said wistfully, “he’s full of great ideas.”

  
Sensing that Pidge wanted to talk more about her brother Lance prompted, “Like what?”

  
“Like…” Pidge began launching into some long story about Matt’s inventions. Lance could barely follow the story due to her use of scientific terminology. He smiled anyway and encouraged her to keep going. The look of happiness on Pidge’s face was enough for him to patiently sit through the entire story.

 

 

_________________

 

 

After the paladins reunited from their scattered stint in different parts of the universe, Coran had suggested a team Voltron dinner. Lance tried to pull out, too exhausted from hanging out with Pidge but the older Altean would not take no for an answer. He’d set the table out with what he’d dubbed the finest dishes but as Lance surveyed the table, he didn’t see anything different from the usual food goo he begrudgingly consumed.

 

“So, this is nice,” Coran said sitting down across from the paladins.

  
“Sure,” Lance said humouring the older man.

  
Keith rolled his eyes and lowered his spoon into his bowl. “No, it’s not,” he said in what was supposed to be a whisper but was heard by everyone on the table.

  
Coran’s crestfallen expression made Lance’s heart squeeze painfully. “You know,” he said to Keith, “I think your inability to humour people is probably part of the reason the Garrison kicked you out.”

  
Keith crossed his arms over his chest and had the decency to look ashamed at Lance’s comment. The lack of hostile reaction between both of them was already an indication of their closer relationship and Lance was pleased that he’d gotten his point across without causing another argument.

  
Shiro’s spoon clattered onto the table. “The Garrison did WHAT?” he asked swivelling around to make eye-contact with Keith.

  
Keith’s expression folded into confusion. “I told you the day you landed on earth. Plus, Lance jokes about it all the time.”

  
Lance nodded, that was true. It was the fastest way to win an argument against Keith.

 

“I had just escaped a hostile alien race; do you think I remember anything from that day?”

  
Keith who had been reduced to a scolded child, played with his food goo in an attempt to escape Shiro’s disappointment. “It doesn’t matter now anyway, we’re paladins.”

  
“Oh yes it does,” Shiro said. He sounded just like Lance’s father whenever he was scolding one of his children. The resemblance was slightly disconcerting.  
“I’m done eating,” Keith said standing up to leave.

  
“No, you’re not,” Shiro said, “we’re talking about this. I was only gone for a year how did you even let it get that bad?”

  
“Why can’t you just leave it Shiro?” Keith said stomping his foot. He looked so petulant and the entire scene unfolding before Lance was highly amusing.

  
Hunk and Pidge were snickering into their dinner. Coran was eating his food goo like it was popcorn for a good movie. Lance caught Allura’s gaze across table and their matching expressions set them both into a fit of laughter.

  
Clearly embarrassed by the whole display, Keith stormed out of the dining room. Shiro’s fatherly disappointment following him out.

 

 

_________________

 

 

 

Lance wondered for the thousandth time how he ended up in this situation. In a broader perspective he pondered the events leading up to him becoming a paladin of Voltron and in a short-term timeline he questioned how he ended up digging for coins in this water fountain.

 

Pidge was to his side, the edges of her cargo shorts rolled up. She ignored the stares of onlookers and stuck her hands into the water to fish out another coin.  
“We’re on a hundred and ten now,” she said placing the coin in her pocket.

 

Lance sighed and continued searching his section of the fountain. “Hundred and thirty,” he said getting lucky in one of his dives.  
“Nice,” Pidge said sticking her hands into the water, “a little more to go.”

 

Lance took a moment to admire Pidge’s tenacity before returning to his search. He normally would’ve found this degrading, but he was as desperate as Pidge was to play the game. He also was desperate to buy Allura a gift from the earth store. He’d jokingly said he’d get her something shiny before he left and the way Alllura’s eyes lit up at the mention was enough for him to want to make it a reality.

 

Lance was keeping two separate counts in his brain. One for their game console and another for Allura’s gift. “Hundred and fifty,” Lance said pocketing the coin. “One hundred,” he whispered to himself, placing the coin in his left pocket.

 

After what felt like an eternity Pidge had triumphantly picked up a coin and said, “200!”

  
Lance, who had already met his goal for Allura’s gift let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the edge of the fountain. “Thank god, my feet were staring to wrinkle.” He swung his legs out of the water, his folded jeans sticking uncomfortably to his skin.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Quit whining. Let’s go get our stuff before it sells out,” she said already zooming ahead of Lance.

  
Lance shrugged and trailed after her with a much more leisurely pace. When he got to the store Pidge was holding both boxes in her hand and bouncing impatiently for Lance to pay his portion of the cost.

  
“Chill,” Lance said, fishing in his right pocket and dumping its entire contents onto the counter.

  
The alien before him didn’t even seem phased. He simply began counting the money without a protest. Once he’d confirmed the price, he dropped all the coins into the cash register and rung them up.

 

“Will that be all?” His bored voice asked.

  
“No actually,” Lance said pulling out the money from his left pocket. “I’d like to purchase that emerald over there.” He pointed at the jewel on display.  
The alien retrieved the emerald and placed it on the counter.

 

While he counted the set of coins Pidge said. “Didn’t strike me as the jewellery type,” her voice held a hint of innuendo and Lance knew she was smirking even if he couldn’t see her face.

  
“I’m not,” he said knowing she’d question him about it sooner or later.

  
“I guess green is Allura’s colour,” Pidge said lightly, “I mean I am the resident expert on all shades relating to it.”

  
Lance’s cheeks flamed red. “Thanks for your approval.”  
Pidge smirked, “Anytime.”

 

Lance had just placed the emerald in his jacket pocket when Hunk and Keith zoomed past the earth store on what appeared to be a Segway.

 

“There you are!” Hunk cried, “hop on, we’ve gotta get out of here.”

  
Lance and Pidge exchanged a confused glance. Before Pidge asked, “What’s going on?”

  
“No time,” Keith said just as an angry crowd came into view.

 

Lance didn’t even want to question what trouble the other two paladins had gotten up to. It was just another aspect of his daily life at this point. “Me and Pidge already have a ride,” he said hopping onto his complementary cow.

 

“We need to pick up Coran,” Keith said weaving through the mall.

  
“Lead the way,” Lance said knowing that Keith’s reckless driving was probably the only thing that could get them out of this predicament.

 

“We’re going to have to jump down a few stories first,” Keith said diving his Segway over the railing. Hunk’s screams could be heard over the noise of the angry mob.

  
Lance sighed deeply, already used to putting his life on the line. “Of course, we do,” he said. He turned to Pidge, “You ready?”

  
She shot him a sly smile. “Always.”

  
They whooped together then Lance tipped his newly acquired cow over the edge too.

 

  
\---

 

“We’ve purchased new teleduv crystals, princess.” Coran said, entering the control room.

  
The paladins streamed in after him, collapsing into an exhausted heap on the floor.

 

“That,” Hunk panted, “was awesome.”

  
“Nice driving,” Lance said to Keith, then because he couldn’t compliment him completely added, “you’re still insane though.”

 

Keith righted himself to a standing position, still breathless and said, “This maniac also got us out alive.”

 

Pidge clutched her game console to her chest and exited the room to set up the device.

  
Allura watched the paladins interact with an obvious look of envy. Lance felt bad that she wasn’t allowed to come. She probably needed to have fun more than the paladins did.

 

“Sounds like it was eventful,” she said to Lance who was the only one that chose to remain in the room.

  
Lance was still sprawled out on the floor and took his sweet time catching his breath. The entire display was a pretence to be alone with Allura anyway.

 

“Yeah, too eventful,” he said sitting up. “One of us always has to try and provoke a fight. And before you accuse me, I didn’t do it this time.”

 

Allura chuckled. “I know, I have a feeling it was Keith wasn’t it?”

  
Lance aimed a finger gun at her. “Bingo.” Confident in his breathing, Lance stood up and faced Allura. “On another note, I bought you something shiny. Well shiny ish.”

  
Allura raised an eyebrow in interest. “Really now?”

  
Lance wanted to reply with some suave comment, but he stopped himself. He was trying to take Veronica’s advice and wanted to show the ‘real Lance’ to Allura. That meant cutting out his cheesy pickup lines and speaking to her like a human.

  
“Yup. You seemed really bummed out about being stuck in the castle plus you were excited when I brought it up before, so I thought I’d get you something.” Lance took a second to level his breathing then added, “I hope that’s okay.”

 

Allura who had been seated at the helm of the castle ship, half monitoring their course and half conversing with Lance snapped her head completely in his direction. She was in her battle suit and usually when she was dressed like that her expression was harsh. The look she gave Lance however was far too tender and sweet for something meant for him.

 

“Of course, it’s okay,” she said kindly, “thank you for even thinking to do that.” Excitement crept into her tone and when she fidgeted with anticipation like this Lance noticed how young she truly was. Allura was a strong and intimidating figure when commandeering the Castle of Lions but now when she only existed as herself and not a ship’s captain, she was merely a teenage girl. A teenage girl who was giddy and cheeky and full of life.

 

Lance was fascinated by the layers to her personality. “Hold out your hand,” he said.

  
Allura did as he asked and held her open palm in the space between them. Lance took the emerald out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand.

 

“It’s not fancy but these are called emeralds. They’re jewels from earth and they kinda resemble the Altean crystal your crown is made of,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. This sincerity thing was hard for him. “I thought it might remind you of home. At least it does for me.”

 

For a while Allura was silent and Lance didn’t know what to make of her lack of reaction. The ticker placed in the wall made a loud beeping sound every second and it made Lance’s skin crawl with anticipation.

 

Finally, Allura glanced up at Lance, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “This is really thoughtful,” she said. She abruptly stood up and pulled Lance into a hug. “Thank you,” she breathed against his neck.

  
Lance didn’t trust himself to speak. He smiled at Allura when she pulled away and that seemed to be enough of an answer for her.

 

“This is truly beautiful,” she gushed holding the emerald to the light. “I didn’t know earth had such magnificent things.”

  
“Well now you know,” Lance said. “Does that jewel help keep Altea alive a little bit more for you?”

  
Allura grinned at him. “Definitely.” She placed the emerald in the pocket of her battle suit. “I’ve got to show Coran, he’ll be thrilled,” she shot Lance another grateful smile then sped off in search of her guardian.

 

Lance didn’t think Allura could be so cute and now that he’d seen it, he didn’t know what to do with his racing heart.

 

 

_________________

 

 

After finding out that Keith was Galra, team Voltron was divided into different camps. There was the I-don’t-care-my-family-is-still-missing faction lead by Pidge. The I-kinda-care-but-mainly-I-don’t-since-you’re-not-hostile-to-me group headed by Hunk. The-you’re-my family-and-I’d-die-for-you club openly founded by Shiro. And the your-race-destroyed-my-entire-planet committee co-run by Allura and Coran.

 

Lance was a bit of an outlier in this situation because he didn’t think Keith’s Galra heritage changed anything about their rivalry. It wasn’t like he’d gained any genetic advantage from his alien blood and he certainly didn’t display any of the cruelty. He was indifferent to the entire thing and said as much to Keith when he’d found him brooding alone in the Lion hangars.

 

“Who cares that you’re Galra?” Lance said taking a seat next to him.

  
“Allura and Coran. A little of Hunk too but I’m still not sure if it’s just his usual fear or something extra,” Keith replied honestly.

  
“Sucks,” Lance said, “I know Hunk, give him a day and he’ll get over it. It’s more Allura I’m worried about.”

  
Keith sighed and ran his hands over his helmet. Lance noticed that his fingers were trembling. A slight movement that he could’ve easily missed if he wasn’t paying attention. But he was paying attention because in this whole chaos of trying to figure out what to do about Keith’s newfound identity no one had stopped to consider how Keith felt about this discovery. They’d been told that Galrans were the enemy for months now. Yet here Keith was, a paladin of Voltron and half Galra.

 

“So, which of your parents is Galra?” Lance asked. If no one was going to have this conversation with Keith, then he would. It’s not like Lance could say anything to ruin their already poor opinion of each other anyway.

 

Keith looked at Lance like he’d grown a second head.

  
“What?” He said, feeling self-conscious about his face.

  
Keith shook his head. “It’s nothing. Just... no one has asked me that since I found out.”

  
Lance shrugged, “I’m not everyone, duh.” He shot Keith a look. “So, which one?”

  
“My mother,” Keith said staring at his feet. “And before you ask, I’ve never met her, so I wouldn’t have figured it out.”

 

Lance hummed in acknowledgement and felt around for Blue’s energy. Her presence was weak due to the distance, but she was comforting, nonetheless.

“In three words what’s it like discovering you’re part alien.”

 

Keith looked at Lance again the same way. Like he was the one that was half Galra and not himself. Lance was beginning to recognise that expression as disbelief and it saddened him that a little tolerance was all it took to evoke that reaction out of Keith. Lance had profiled Keith as someone with abandonment issues earlier, but it still was another thing entirely to find out it was true.

  
“Um,” Keith began, “great another problem?”

  
Lance laughed. “Nice.” He glanced at Keith and noted his small smile. “You know. You being Galra isn’t really a problem.” He said startling Keith. “It’s literally just like being biracial except yours is an extreme case. Typical by the way. You totally push everything to the extreme.”

  
Keith was silent, and he had that look on his face he got when he struggled to understand kindness. Lance wondered how deep all his issues ran.

 

“That’s one way to look at it,” Keith said finally.

  
“That’s the only way to look at,” Lance corrected.

  
Keith rolled his helmet around his lap, the tremor in his fingers lessening in intensity. “You’re being weirdly nice. What about us being rivals?”

 

Lance shrugged. “We’re still rivals. That doesn’t mean I’m going to let you deal with all this backlash on your own. Racial discrimination sucks Keith. Me and Hunk would know better than anyone. That’s why I know when he stops and thinks that he’ll realise exactly what’s going on.”

 

“That’s...”

 

“Don’t hurt yourself emoting,” Lance cut in, “I get what you mean and you’re welcome.”

 

Keith didn’t reply, having exhausted the range of his emotional expression. Instead he nodded stiffly at Lance’s words then closed his eyes. Figuring that Red was enough supervision for Keith, Lance stood up and left the hangar in search of Allura.

 

 

\---

 

 

Lance found Allura sitting in the control room. Since Zarkon’s frequent attacks she didn’t venture too far from the controls in case of an emergency. She was staring absently out the castle monitor. Her hair was dishevelled, and she clearly hadn’t slept in a while. Lance approached her carefully.

 

“Hey Allura,” he said joining her.

 

She glanced at him then blinked slowly at him. “Hello Lance. What brings you here?”

  
Figuring it was better to the band aid off completely he said, “I came to talk to you about Keith and before you interrupt can you just listen to what I have to say?”

 

Allura nodded begrudgingly and gestured for him to start talking.

 

Lance did. “I get that you’ve had a bad experience with Galra and because of that you’re resentful towards them. You have every right to feel that way. But your treatment of Keith is completely contradictory to your whole world peace thing. Also, it’s kinda racist.”

 

Allura who had been glaring pointedly at the ground perked up at the end of Lance’s mini speech. “Racist?” She said, “what’s that?”

 

Lance sighed, noting that Allura in her stubbornness had chosen to completely ignore his advice. “You don’t have that in Altean?” He asked and then he remembered the whole peace and love message Coran and Allura spouted on the daily and figured that it was probably the case. “It means discriminating people because they are different. Like you hate me because I’m human.”

 

Allura blinked, “but I don’t hate you.”

 

Lance smiled. A warm feeling spreading his chest. Logically he should’ve known that she didn’t dislike him, but it was still nice to have it confirmed. Now his brain couldn’t run on that tangent when he began spiralling. “I know you don’t but there are people that do,” Lance said patiently. He could feel he was close to a breath through with her and didn’t want to deter her away from this conversation, “for example hating someone for being galra is racist.”

 

“But I don’t ha-” Allura paused mid-sentence and cast her gaze downward. Lance could tell that realisation was dawning on her. A look of shame spread across her face. “Am I racist?”

 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Lance said moving closer to Allura and hoping his presence would calm her, “your case is different, you speak from experience but just remember that not everyone is the same. And you know who Keith is.”

 

Allura let out a long sigh, “I’ve been unfair, haven’t I?” She said meeting Lance’s gaze. Her eyes were an icy blue and from their proximity he could notice the flecks of hazel in her irises.

 

“You should talk to him,” Lance said gentle patting her shoulder. “You guys just need to understand each other.”

 

She smiled up at Lance, “you’re right. We’re supposed to be a team after all. Thank you, Lance.”

 

She leaned over and gave Lance a quick hug before springing to her feet in search of Keith.

  
Lance who was caught off guard by her sudden show of affection took a moment to process what just happened.

 

“No problem,” he answered when he finally gained his bearings. But by then Allura had already been long gone.

 

 

 

_________________

 

 

The remaining Paladins all stood in the Black Lion’s hangar and took turns sitting in the cockpit. Shiro had been missing for a week now and they needed to find a way to form Voltron without him. Hunk and Pidge had tried to fly the Black Lion with no avail and when Lance’s turn came to try, he was nervous. His pulse was jumping in his throat and the mixture of emotions flowing through him and it was hard to process.

 

The Black Lion didn’t exude any of the warmth Blue did. She was a tall and imposing figure, too grand and mature for someone like Lance. He inhaled and took a seat in the cockpit. His shaky hands grabbing the control and breathing slowly.

 

“Come on,” he said to the Black Lion, “one of us needs to be able to fly you. We can’t form Voltron otherwise.”

 

The air in the cockpit remained stagnant and Lance felt none of the connection he was supposed to.

 

“Please,” he begged, desperate for a response.

 

The Black Lion was silent. A distant and grand being that Lance could never reach. He hung his head in defeat then exited the lion.

 

“Who’s next?” He said to the paladins. Ignoring their dejected expressions.

 

Allura climbed into the Black Lion. This meant more for her than anyone else. Lance knew that the Lions of Voltron we’re connected to her life force. That aside from the castle ship they were the last relics of her father. That even as a young girl she’d dreamt of eventually flying alongside her father.

 

The time crept by slowly and Allura’s dejected figure stepped out of the Black Lion. She stood by Lance and shook her head at the inquisitive gaze the paladins gave her.

  
Lance wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he thought better of it. He didn’t need to complicate this situation further.

 

Instead he turned his attention to Keith. “You’re the last one.”

 

He didn’t move from his spot, hesitant to step into Shiro’s shoes.

 

“We’ve got no other option,” Lance urged.

 

Keith sighed and reluctantly walked up the ramp and into the Black Lion.

  
The paladins watched with bated breath as the seconds ticked by. Suddenly Black’s eyes glinted, and she roared to life.

 

Keith had been chosen. Lance glanced at Allura’s fallen expression and bitterly thought of course.

 

 

\---

 

 

Lance was never anyone’s first choice. Not in dodgeball during P.E games, not during his middle school dance, not in relationships. The fact that Blue had chosen him meant so much to him. He was constantly expressing his gratitude by visiting her hangar and conducting careful maintenance on her after each battle.

 

Yet she too had casted him aside.

 

Lance tried to ignore his shattered heart as he collided into Blue’s particle barrier. “Oh, come on Blue, it’s me. Lancey Lance.”

 

She didn’t yield to his whining nor his flirting or his begging. He lay on his back defeated, a sharp pang in his chest. Lance couldn’t even feel her energy anymore, couldn’t hear her teasing voice at the back of his head.

 

“Is this because I tried to fly the Black Lion?” He said to the ceiling. “If it is, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

 

Blue was silent.

 

The lack of response was deafening to him.

 

“What’s the hold up?” Allura asked running into the hangar.

 

Lance righted himself into a standing position and tried to keep his composure. “Blue won’t let me in.”

 

Allura skidded to a halt and glanced at the particle barrier. Her eyebrow knitted in confusion. “How peculiar.” She reached out to touch the barrier and her simple brush dissolved the entire structure.

  
Allura’s eyes widened in shock. She glanced over at Lance, who was struggling to mask the look of betrayal on his face. “I...” She began.

 

“Go,” Lance said approaching Allura. “The Blue Lion chose you. I respect her choice.”

  
The castle alarms were ringing around them and Lance could hear the other paladins calling into their microphones.

 

“Uh Lance, we need back up.”

  
“Where’s the Blue Lion!”

 

Lance took a deep breath. It didn’t matter how he felt about this situation. Lives were on the line. His pride could be cast aside to ensure the safety of his teammates.

 

Allura seemed unsure about taking Lance’s position. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. “There’s no one else I’d rather have fly Blue.” He pressed his bayard into her fingers.

  
Relief flooded her features. She nodded, her gaze hardening. “I’ll do my best.” She grabbed her helmet and sprinted into the Blue Lion’s gaping mouth.

 

Lance sighed and turned to leave the hangar when he heard a roar in the distance.

 

_Where do you think you’re going?_

 

Lance smirked at the irony of his situation. It seemed he was doomed to a life as a second choice.

  
“On my way,” he said aloud. Running towards the direction of the Red Lion’s hangar.

 

 

\---

 

 

After their battle the rest of the Paladins had exhaustedly climbed out of their Lion’s and headed into the castle for some rest.

  
Lance stayed in Red, trying to familiarise himself with their new bond. Unlike Blue, Red was less patient, more temperamental. Usually Lance would need to be calmed down by Blue but with Red it was he trying to calm her.

  
She raged and thrashed in his mind. She was not easily tamed, and she made this clear to Lance who didn’t have the energy to try and prove himself to her. He sighed and finally exited the Lion.

 

He lugged his fatigued frame to the castle entrance when someone called his name. He turned around to face Allura who was awkwardly standing behind him.

 

“I’m really sorry about the Blue Lion,” she said.

  
She looked so sincere and Lance didn’t have the heart to hold onto to any of his lingering resentment. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry about. The Lions choose the paladins, it’s not your fault.” He smiled reassuringly at her.

 

Allura smiled back. Strands of silvery hair had fallen out of her bun and Lance resisted the urge to brush them out of her face. “Blue has a message for you,” she said. “I think you need to hear it.”

 

Lance leaned against the door frame in an attempt at nonchalance. “Sure.”

  
“She said that you’ve outgrown her, and she doesn’t need to be your strength anymore since you’ve already developed your own. She thinks you’re on your way to greatness.”

 

Lance glanced at the floor, obscuring his eyes from Allura. A lone tear trickled down his face. He didn’t feel any stronger. In fact, Blue shutting him out accomplished the opposite.

 

“She also said don’t be a stranger.”

 

At those words, Lance began openly crying. It was all too much. Blue had the uncanny ability to reach his soul even through proxy. He missed her so much and it hadn’t even been a day yet. He missed her floating at the back of his mind and providing a cure to his loneliness. He missed her warmth. He even missed her teasing comments.

 

A gentle touch came on his shoulder and Lance glanced up to Allura smiling fondly at him.

  
“I’m a little jealous of your bond with her.” She said. “It took the old paladins years to develop what you have with Blue.”

  
Lance noticed that she said have. Allura didn’t refer to their connection as a past relic but as a very much thriving relationship.

 

“Thanks, Allura,” Lance said wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his paladin armour. “I did need to hear that.”

 

She smiled. “Anytime.” She wrapped her arm around Lance’s and said, “shall we go find something to eat?”

 

Appreciating her comforting presence, he leaned into her touch and allowed her to lead them towards the kitchen.

 

 

_________________

 

 

 

“I didn’t think you’d ever miss Keith,” Allura said joining Lance on the training deck.

  
Lance was reclined in one of the seats staring blankly into the distance. It wasn’t that he missed Keith per see. It was more the guilt that plagued him, knowing that Keith left for the blade because he was no longer needed in team Voltron. This pained him to know. Lance wondered if there was anything, he could’ve done to have convinced him to stay.

 

“If I wasn’t flying Red, he wouldn’t have left,” Lance to Allura. After the Lion switch, they’d grown closer, being the only two Paladins who were still uncertain of their positions on the team. Well Keith too and that’s why Lance was guilty because he should’ve noticed his feelings sooner.

 

“We both know that’s not true,” Allura said drawing her knees to her chest. “Judging by that logic then I’m at fault for his departure too.”

 

“But you’re not,” Lance sighed, knowing where he was going with this discussion.

  
“Then you’re not either,” she said just as Lance had anticipated.

 

“This whole situation sucks. Shiro feels guilty, you feel guilty, I feel guilty.” He threw his hands up in frustration. “I wish Keith would hurry up and find himself so that we’d do go back to being team Voltron.”

 

Allura smirked at Lance. “Do you know what that sounds like,” she said, not leaving room for him to answer. “It sounds like you miss Keith.”  
Lance groaned and threw a cushion at Allura. “We all do, don’t even deny it.”

 

Allura doubled over in laughter. When she laughed, her eyes crinkled into little half moons and her lips pulled into a perfect ‘u’ shape. Her laughter was breathy and almost melodious. Lance liked the sound more than he cared to admit.

 

“Very funny,” he said, not amused by her reaction.

  
Allura wiped tears from her eyes. “Your embarrassment is a little cute.” She flashed him a smile that was equal parts sly and genuine.  
Lance sunk into his seat and tried to blend into the cushions. “Whatever,” he said covering his face with a pillow.

 

_________________

 

 

Lance felt like he’d stepped into an alternate dimension. Initially his job had entailed flying a magical robot and fighting a hostile alien race. Now it had morphed into doing that and performing theatrics on the side. He wasn’t complaining, theatrical was Lance’s middle name and he adored entertaining people. He however couldn’t shake the feeling that the entire Voltron Coalition shows were an overcompensation for team Voltron’s lack of direction.

 

Keith had left their team and as a result Shiro was tormented with guilt over his departure. Pidge was still struggling to find her parents and the rest of the paladins were struggling to adjust to their new circumstances.

 

As Lance tossed aside his helmet and stretched his sore muscles, he wondered what he could do to improve their team morale. Coran especially could have used a break, he was driving himself insane with all the organising.

 

“Can I take a nap now?” Hunk asked tossing himself into one the cushioned seats in their dressing room.

  
“Even I need one and I don’t even sleep,” Pidge said flicking the remnants of confetti off her suit.

 

An idea came to Lance. They could have a sleepover. The root of their problem was adjusting to their new dynamic. If they spent a night relaxing and interacting without a looming threat, everyone would feel better.

 

“Guys I have an idea,” Lance said ignoring the chorus of ‘oh no!’ That followed his statement. “Let’s have a sleepover.”

 

“A sleep over?” Allura asked, speaking for the first time all day.

  
Lance cracked a smile at her cute expression. “Yeah. We all hang out in a room, so face masks paint each other’s nails until we all fall asleep,” he said.

  
“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Pidge said. She flicked another confetti piece off with a disdainful expression. “Plus, Coran needs to chill out like asap.”  
“I agree,” Hunk chimed in, wrangling himself out from his ugly costume.

 

“This sleep over sounds like it’ll be fun,” Allura said, finally casting aside her sullen Keith persona and showing a genuine smile.

  
Warmth spread in Lance’s chest. “Sweet. I’ll bring all my skin care stuff. You all look like you could use it.”

 

 

\---

 

 

It took some convincing on Coran’s part but Lance had managed to wrangle him into coming to their sleepover. Lance had scooped the various skin care items he’d picked up from their brief stops at different planets.

 

He wore his Blue Lion slippers as a little reminder of her calming presence then shuffled into the control room where Pidge and Hunk had placed several blankets and pillows. The pair were already in their sleepwear (ratty t-shirts and shorts) and were in the process of spreading out the snacks Hunk had carefully curated.

 

Coran was dressed in a ridiculous rob and was talking to Shiro who was half humouring the man’s tale and half fiddling with his muscle t-shirt. Lance didn’t think he’d seen the man in anything but his standard outfit. He strode towards their makeshift pillow fort and unceremoniously dumped his skin care on the floor.

 

“Let’s get this party started!”

 

Allura who had been sitting in the corner, shyly approached the group in Lance’s borrowed t-shirt and one of Pidge’s pyjama bottoms. She tugged at the hem of her pants unsatisfied with their shorter length. Lance thought that she looked stunning, mis-matched clothing and all. He quickly shifted his gaze away, so he didn’t openly gawk and instead began giving out instructions.

 

“Your skin won’t fix itself,” he said sitting down with the crew. He crossed his legs and began handing out the skin scare items. “Pidge you need a hydrating face mask so take this one. Hunk, my man, your skin is great, but we need to brighten those under eyes. Here use this. Allura I think you need a clay mask. Everyone’s got to try that at least once.” Lance handed out each item and the paladins took it without protest.

 

“Coran, your skin is actually nice, so we’ll focus on your nails. And Shiro, dude seriously what’s up with your genetics. You legit need nothing. I’ve got stickers though in case you want to join in,” Lance said giving Shiro a set of bright stickers that he’d acquired as a complementary gift at the earth store.

 

Baffled Shiro took a shiny star and stuck it on his cheek. “Might as well commit,” he said when Coran shot him a confused look.

 

The paladins set to work in following his instructions. They carefully applied stuff to their skin as Lance calmly painted Coran’s nails with a clear topcoat.

 

“This smell is peculiar,” he said, marvelling at the shiny texture.

  
“Another weird earth thing,” Lance replied.

 

They continued with their cliché beauty endeavour. Lance moving around and helping a struggling paladin with a particular scrub or cream. Hunk was indulging in his snacks and Pidge joined him, the two of them laughing at Coran’s struggle to eat with his wet nails.

 

At some point Lance had wondered over to Allura and offered to braid her hair. She had gotten quiet for a bit before saying, “My mother used to do that for me. It’s been a while.”

  
Lance smiled at her. “I’m actually pretty good. I did it for my nieces a lot.”

  
“We’ll see,” She hummed, allowing him access to her hair.

 

Lance knew that this was a big deal. Allura was subtle in her aversion to touch but it was there in the way that she sometimes shied away from Hunk’s over excited hugs or a grateful alien’s handshake. Lance assumed that it was because it reminded her of a lost family.

  
She hadn’t shied away from Lance, however. She’d willingly let him into her personal space and he was eternally grateful.

 

“Is that mask getting stiff yet?” He asked her as he twisted a silvery strand of hair.

  
“A little,” She said. “The sensation is almost tingly.”

  
Lance threaded another stand of hair into a braid. “That’s how you know it’s working.”

  
“Earthlings are strange,” Allura mused. “You’re quite technologically devolved but some of your inventions are very fascinating.”

 

“That’s the human brand,” Lance said fastening a hair tie to the end of Allura’s braid. “There you go.” He placed a small mirror in front of her face so that she could admire his handiwork.

 

She held the mirror to her face. “Oh Lance...” she turned her head to get a better look. “This is fantastic, thank you.”

 

Lance really liked the way she said his name, the way her accent stretched out the syllables. It was almost criminal the way she said it. Her simple actions always had him flustered. Even now wearing one of his t-shirts and a radiant smile he didn’t know what to do.

 

“Glad you like it,” he said averting his gaze.

  
“I love it,” she insisted. “My mother did a similar style. Thank you for keeping Altea alive for me again.”

 

Lance wasn’t one to be full of himself contrary to popular belief. But even he had to wonder if this moment they were sharing was special. He knew Allura found it hard to emote, especially when she had lost so much. Yet here she was sharing another private detail with him. Lance didn’t want to dwell on those thoughts so instead he turned his attention to other paladins. Ignoring the sly looks they all shot him.

 

“So, I planned a surprise,” he said getting their attention.

  
Pidge paused mid-painting Shiro’s nails and raised a sceptical brow. “What does this entail?”

 

“And will I have to break up a fight?” Shiro asked.

  
“Is it potentially dangerous?” Hunk said

  
Lance rolled his eyes. “No to all of those. Actually... yeah no. Not anymore at least.”

  
His hesitation further increased their scepticism. Lance ignored them and made his way over to the control panel in order to start up a visual communication.  
“What’s going on?” Coran asked and Allura joined him, confused at Lance’s use of the castle devices.

 

Keith’s face came up on the screen. He was wearing his Blade of Marmora uniform but a lot of whining a bit of blackmail from Lance had convinced him to at least partake in some of the sleepover attire. A strand of his hair was in tied up in a bright red hair tie and he’d even used one of Lance’s stickers.

 

“Keith!” The paladins cried in unison

 

Keith smiled awkwardly. “Uh hi guys.”

 

 

                                                

 

 

 

“Look who decided to show his face,” Lance taunted knowing full well that this visual comm was the result of hours of pestering on his part.

 

Keith rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer with something of equal snark but was cut off by the paladin’s excited questions.

 

“How are you doing man?” Hunk asked.

  
“Still in one piece,” Pidge said. She, who had still not removed her face mask made a show of adjusting her glasses but brushed only air.

  
“I feel like this is where I should scold you,” Shiro said. He still didn’t understand how the comms worked and as a result only half his face was in frame.  
“We’ve all missed you,” Allura chimed in, effectively translating the paladin’s miscellaneous comments.

 

 

 

                                                     

 

 

Keith seemed overwhelmed by the influx of affection. His face had that expression Lance was all too familiar with, the one where he was shocked by kindness. Lance made eye contact with him and even through the screen was able to communicate his sentiment. _You’re always part of this team._

 

Keith sighed, seemingly resigning to Lance’s positivity. “Um me too?”

 

“Why’d you phrase that like a question?”

 

“His mullet gets in the way of his thinking,” Lance said smirking at Keith’s annoyed expression. He moved back to sit in the pillow fort. “You’re joining this sleepover,” he said leaving no room for protest.

 

_________________

 

 

Prince Lotor in theory was a fascinating human. With his heritage and ambitions, he shouldn’t have been anything but antagonistic towards team Voltron. He was calculating, infused with a hidden motive that Lance had yet to pin point. He carried himself with false confidence and was charismatic too. Charming enough that his constant praise of Altea was enough to convince Allura that he was not an enemy.

 

Lance didn’t like the way she acted around Lotor. The fact that it had taken many near death experiences and dangerous situations to forge a close bond between the two of them. Yet Lotor had instantly gotten her to lower her guard in a way that Lance didn’t think she would ever do for him. He wasn’t the type to openly hold grudges or force his feelings onto someone else but something about Lotor made Lance crazy jealous. Maybe it was his unfairly striking features, maybe it was his connection to Altea, maybe it was the way he made Allura smile.

 

Lance resented him with all his being. It wasn’t only his relationship with Allura that bothered him. It was the way he smiled too wide and spoke too passionately about his goal of world peace. It was his unnatural attachment to a planet he’d never seen and would never see. There was an unhinged quality that Lotor projected. One that clearly stemmed from previous bad experiences. Lance could recognise that trait in his sleep. He too was composed of yearning and insecurity. He knew when someone else had been raised being told that they didn’t fit in or were inadequate.

 

“Something is really off about that guy,” Lance said to Hunk one day. They were sitting in Hunk’s room enjoying much needed bonding time when the topic of Lotor had come up.

  
Hunk who had been preparing for bed removed his signature orange headband and shot Lance a look. He was far too nice to outright call his best-friend crazy, but the sentiment was still expressed. “Are you sure that you’re not just jealous?” he settled for instead.

 

Lance groaned, already knowing that he would say that.

 

“You’re pretty into Allura, I get why you’d feel threatened by their closeness.”

 

Lance groaned even louder. He grabbed Hunk’s pillow and buried his face with it, hoping that it would hide his blush. “Who says I’m into her?”

 

Hunk sighed, and Lance felt the bed dip with added weight. “Look buddy, its pretty obvious. We all know. And I’m still not sold on Lotor as a person yet either but Allura seems to think she can trust him, and he hasn’t done anything to prove otherwise so we’ve got to trust her decision.”

 

Lance lowered the pillow and peeked over it to glimpse Hunk’s huge eyes peering expectantly at him from the end of the bed. “I know you’re right,” he conceded, “still sucks anyway.”

 

Hunk smiled. “Nothing is certain. You should just ask Allura out and see her response.”

  
“Are you crazy?!” Lance cried dramatically flinging the pillow across the room. “I can’t do that, what if she rejects me? What if Lotor is there and taunts me with his stupid accent?”

 

Hunk nodded along to Lance’s proposed scenarios humouring his catastrophising then offered his own suggestion. “Or she could say yes.”

 

Lance stared at the ceiling, suddenly very exhausted. Hunk for all his cowering was filled with bravado. He persevered through unpleasant situations with a warbled smile and shaky hands. He was a pragmatist and faced his issues head on. Hunk was braver than Lance could ever be.

 

Noticing his dip in energy Hunk retrieved the pillow he had cast aside and placed it in Lance’s lap. “Do you want to talk about something else?”

 

Lance averted his gaze, suddenly very emotional. He was grateful for Hunk’s presence. His words were both harsh and comforting, a balance he always needed in his life. Lance didn’t even think Hunk was aware of his ability to build a home out of nothing. That when all Lance yearned for was his family Hunk would easily make a meal that satiated his feelings or allowed him to bask in nostalgia. He’d offer casual conversations and when they were alone like this, in their daywear talking about Lance’s terrible love life, he could almost imagine that they were back at the Garrison, staying up past curfew. No matter how complicated things got, how their relationships shifted, Hunk was always a constant.

  
Hunk was the closest thing he had to home.

 

“Please,” Lance said hugging the pillow closer to his chest. It was easy to be clingy and petulant around Hunk.

 

He smiled. “Sure thing buddy.” Hunk pulled out the notebook that was wedged between his mattress and bedframe. “I’ve been trying out some recipes. Can we go over some of them?”

 

Settling into Hunk’s bed, Lance smiled. This was a conversation he didn’t mind having.

 

“Totally man, go for it.”

 

 

_________________

 

 

Lance had taken to living in the training deck as a distraction from his complicated feelings towards Allura and Lotor’s budding relationship. He wanted to wish her happiness in whatever she chose but that was difficult when the very sight of them together made his heartache. Shooting at the targets was a great way to release his pent-up aggression and also improved his already impeccable aim.

 

He had just raised the simulation level and was easily clearing the target when several extra pieces came flying in his direction. Caught off guard, Lance slashed at them with his bayard. It transformed into a large sword and destroyed the unseen marks. He blinked in confusion at the sword in his hands. He held it up to his face and absorbed its details. The sharp slopes and pointed angle.

  
“Whoa,” he breathed, marvelling at the intricacy of its design.

 

“That’s an Altean broadsword, I haven’t seen one in years,” Allura said approaching him. “My father used to have one just like this.”

 

Lance held it out for her to examine and while her fond gaze raked over the weapon, he observed her out of the corner of his eye. This was the first time in weeks that they were alone together, and all the subtle intimacy and comfort came flooding back as if they’d never taken a break. Allura leaned into his personal space like it was nothing and Lance forgot how to breath.

 

“Try swinging it,” Allura asked evidently satisfied with her inspection. She stepped back giving room for Lance to do a full swing.  
Lance followed her suggestion and swung the blade in a downward motion. Before he even realised it Allura had stuck a foot out and swiftly disarmed him and toppled his balance. She helped him stand and offered his sword back to him.

  
“Looks like you could use some more practice,” she smirked.

  
Lance thought that she was absolutely radiant when she had that teasing lilt in her tone. “Cut me some slack. I just got this,” he teased back.  
Allura laughed. “We’ll see if you say the same thing next time.” She patted his shoulder then exited the room.

 

When the doors slid closed, he immediately crumpled to the floor. Lance was screwed. He didn’t fall in love, well he did but never like this. Love for him was like a collision, something that contained the euphoria of stepping on the accelerator. Something that was rapid, fleeting and closely connected with pain. He fell in love like a car crash, too sudden, too quickly, too easily. Lance’s feelings this time however were different, they were slow acting, like the way honey dripped off a spoon or bread proofed. They were simple and woefully domestic unlike the glittery apparitions he’d chased before.

 

It struck Lance how oblivious he’d been to the depth of his emotions. Even now, sitting on the floor of the training deck, regaining his breath from Allura’s visit he was only beginning to realise how he truly felt. He was in love. Completely and utterly in love.

 

Lance was in love with Allura.

 

_________________

 

 

Lance thought _how did I get here?_ at least once everyday since his venture into space. It was usually sparked by mundane things like the food goo machine not working or his interactions with different alien species going wrong. Sometimes he thought about it when Voltron was stuck in a particularly perilous situation or when the plant life in a planet tried to eat him.

 

Currently it crossed his mind as he switched his bayard into the Altean sword and faced his opponent. “Ready whenever you are,” Lance said acting as if he wasn’t intimidated.

  
Lotor’s knife like smile sharpened. “We’ll start on three then.”

  
Lance nodded, internally screaming _how did I get here?_

 

It was simple really. Lotor had wandered into the training deck itching for some action after his brief stint as a Galran gladiator curated a need for fighting in his blood. Sadly, that resulted in him entering Lance’s temporary hangout spot and offering to spar with him for practice. The entire thing was amicable on Lotor’s part, but Lance really didn’t want to deal with the guy so close to his sudden realisation of his feeling for Allura.

 

Lotor finished his count and the two men lunged forward, their swords clanging together. Lance was forced backwards by the strength of Lotor’s parry. He leaned out of his range and thrust his sword at Lotor’s side. He dodged, and Lance quickly used the flat of his blade to block an oncoming attack. They fought like this for a while. Lotor on the offense and Lance countering with a few jabs sprinkled in between. Eventually Lance’s stamina had betrayed him, and his sluggish movement were exploited by the more battle hardened Lotor. Lance’s bayard clattered to the ground and he raised his hands in defeat.

 

“You win,” Lance said struggling to catch his breath.

 

Lotor sheathed his sword and offered Lance a smile. “You’re surprisingly adept for someone who’s new to sword fighting.”

 

Lance was taken aback by his compliment. “Um, thanks.” He reached down and grabbed his bayard and hooked it onto the side of his paladin suit. “Okay so since you won, what do you want?”

 

Lotor raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I’m sorry, I don’t see how those two things correlate.”

 

In hindsight Lance should have anticipated that Lotor would be unaware of betting culture. He already had to explain day to day things to Allura because apparently earthling customs were vastly different to Altean ones. “Do Galrans place bets at these gladiator fights?” he asked trying to work his way up to explaining the concept.

 

“Yes, they wager their lives.”

 

Lance almost wanted to laugh at the sheer cliché. It seemed the ‘victory or death’ sentiment was rooted deeply in their culture. “Okay cool,” he said. “On earth we wager money and sometimes we bet favours. Like you can ask me to sit in for you at a boring meeting or cook your favourite food.” Lance took a moment to appreciate his communications skills. All his conversations with Allura had made him very astute at breaking down cultural barriers and it was one of the things he was proud of.

 

Lotor nodded slowly. His usually regal expression twisting into one of confusion and pain. “Favourite food?”

 

Lance assumed that he meant that as his chosen prize, so he said, “Yeah sure, I’ll do that for you. So, what is it?”

 

Lotor’s pained look deepened. “I don’t have one.”

 

Lance tried to hide his shock. That too in hindsight should’ve made sense given who his father was. All the pieces matched up like some grotesque jigsaw puzzle. His father was an evil warlord, he didn’t have a mother, he was banished from his home for years because of a small mistake and his own people hated him because of his mixed blood. Lotor really never stood a chance with circumstances like those. Suddenly his unhinged aura began to make more sense.

 

Lance smiled brightly at Lotor, hoping his jovial expression would deter him away from their brief awkward silence. “That’s because you haven’t tasted Hunk’s cooking. Just you wait till dinner, he has some new recipes. Some of them are from earth and I’m really excited to try them since we can get milk from Klatenecker.”

 

Lotor seemed at a loss for words. Luckily talking for days just happened to be Lance’s speciality.

 

“I’ll still help him make it though since I lost and all, that okay?”

 

Lotor seemed to respond to direct questions better than kindness, Lance tried not to dwell on the utter tragedy of such a realisation.

 

“I don’t quite understand these earthling customs but sure, I suppose it’ll suffice.”

 

Later that night after Hunk and Lance had carefully made a three-course meal set for their dinner, Allura approached Lance. He was loading the dishwasher and cleaning up the messy kitchen alone because he’d sent a clearly exhausted Hunk off to bed. Lance didn’t notice her at first as he was preoccupied trying to decipher the Altean instructions on the machine.

 

“It says to push the left button,” Allura supplied helpfully.

  
Lance yelped, shocked by her voice. “Oh, it just you, Allura,” he said calming himself down. “thanks for the help.”

  
Allura laughed. “No problem, shall I help you clean up?”

  
“Don’t think I’d feel right having a princess do that,” he replied loading the last set of plates in the machine.

 

Allura shrugged and didn’t push it further. Lance got the feeling that she hadn’t come to see him out of pure charity. “That was a really nice thing you did,” she said. “I know you had your issues with Lotor but thank you for doing that for him.”

 

Lance paused mid-loading the dishwasher. He didn’t know how to feel about her praise. It almost sounded like a thank you for accepting my boyfriend and his heart couldn’t handle that reality.

 

“It was nothing. I follow through with all my promises anyway,” he said, his grip tightening on the dish in his hand.

 

Oblivious to his internal turmoil Allura went on with her speech. “Lotor is clearly a very damaged person and I appreciate you helping him feel included. He looked really happy at dinner.” She paused to structure her next sentence and Lance braced himself for a crushing blow. “You’re really amazing, Lance.”

 

Lance’s grip loosened on the dish and it slipped into its slot in the dishwasher with a clang. The sound was proof that he was indeed conscious, but he felt like shouldn’t be. This was the kind of stuff he only heard in his dreams. “I think you must be mistaken,” he laughed. “You’re talking to me you know?” he said pointing at his face.

 

Allura’s eyebrows crinkled together. “I know, I said your name,” then in a much softer tone she said, “you doubt yourself too much Lance. You truly are amazing, and you don’t even realise it.” she moved closer to him. “You’re the heart of team Voltron even more than me and Shiro. You listen, and you observe things. You let Pidge tease you and talk your ear off when she was still missing her family. You compliment Hunk when he begins to doubt himself. You humour Coran and keep him company when he needs someone to talk to. You make ridiculous jokes that allow Shiro to goof off for a bit when his position gets too much. Despite always arguing with him, you understood Keith and allowed him to be himself. And lastly, you support my decisions and do small things for me like braid my hair and buy me gifts that remind me of home.” Allura reached forward and grabbed Lance’s hand. “You’re the heart of Voltron and the lions are connected to my life force.”

 

Lance needed a moment to breathe. All his thoughts and feelings were scrambled in his brain and he didn’t know if he could trust himself to speak. He wasn’t even sure if he correctly understood her last statement. “What about Lotor?” he blurted out.

 

A fond look spread across Allura’s face. “What about him? He’s just a friend.”

 

“A friend,” he repeated not believing his ears.

 

“You know Blue told me that you’d have trouble believing me. I guess she was right,” Allura said in amusement. “I’m telling you that you have my heart. I’m saying that I love you Lance.”

 

Lance felt time freeze. He felt like he’d stepped into an alternate reality one where things like this were possible. He didn’t know what to say. He’d practiced his confession speech to Allura hundreds of times since he’d discovered his feelings. He’d turned phrases over in his brain and envisioned serenading Allura with a sappy monologue. He’d imagined her turning him down thousands of times too. Yet here she was, standing before him expectantly waiting for his reply.

 

“I’m just a boy from Cuba,” he said finally. “I’m not a space prince like Lotor.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes. “I know you’re not and I don’t want you to be. I just want you to be Lance from Cuba.”

 

Lance smiled weakly, he was really killing the romance of this situation. “You don’t know what Cuba is, do you?”

 

Allura smirked, her lips had that cheeky pull to it that Lance adored. “Not at all.”

 

“God, I love you,” Lance said swooping and planting a kiss on the curvature of Allura’s lip. He’d always wanted to kiss that smirk off her face and now he finally got the opportunity. She leaned into their kiss and Lance relished in the warmth of it. When they pulled apart, Allura smiled at him.

 

“I thought I was going to have to do that myself,” she teased.

 

“It’s a lot to process honestly.”

 

Allura took his hand again. “Its fine. I like when you’re more genuine.”

 

Lance smiled, squeezing her hand back. “Okay but I’ve got a mess to clean up, care to join me?”

 

“I thought you didn’t feel right making a princess do that?”

 

“Right now, you’re not a princess,” Lance said pulling Allura close to him and planting a quick peck on her lips. “You’re my partner.”

 

Allura didn’t have anything to retort with, too charmed by Lance’s words. “Fine, you win,” she blushed picking up a wash cloth and joining him in his clean up. She set to work scrubbing the counter and softly hummed to herself. She was still in her battle suit and her hair was tied messily into a loose pony tail. She truly was stunning.

 

Lance wondered for the millionth time _how did I get here?_ But this time it wasn’t a response to an unpleasant situation but rather a marvelling at his fortune. He’d though this phrase a million times, yet this was the first time it had a positive connotation.

 

 

_________________

 

 

Allura had never been in a relationship before. Back on Altea when she was a younger girl her parents had been grooming her to take over the throne. They’d hired tutors for her and she was to learn diplomacy and etiquette and finance. As the sole child of the King and Queen she was taken to visit Altea’s allies and if her they had a son her age then she’d be forced to meet him.

 

“How did you like so and so,” her father would ask her.

  
She’d give the same answer each time. “He’s not Altean.”

 

Reflecting on it now, it wasn’t the difference in their races that bothered her but rather the other party’s lack of interest in her culture. She would go to these meetings equipped with knowledge on their planet and Allura would have an entire Rolodex of facts to converse about.  
She’d ask about their national dish. Certain customs they practiced, the best place to visit in the city.They were never receptive to her questions and if they were they didn’t ever stop and inquire about Altea. It was always superficial comments.

 

“You’re very pretty.”

  
“Your eyes are magnificent.”

  
“Let’s get betrothed.”

 

These boys didn’t even see her as anything other than a glittering trophy. A visually pleasing item to acquire and parade to their associates. It made her skin crawl with every interaction.

 

Her father soon realised her intense dislike of these meetings and stopped sending them to her.

 

“You’re a true diplomat,” her father laughed when she’d had enough and ranted to him about a particularly soul crushing boy she’d met. “I think I might have underestimated you. Next time you can sit at the table with us.”

 

Her face had lit up when her father said this. “Really?”

 

“Of course, my daughter,” her father said patting her head.

 

Memories like those were painful for Allura. They were so vivid that she could feel her father’s warmth and hear his soothing voice ringing in her eyes. Tears prickled in her eyes. She missed him so much. Especially now when all she wanted to do was to gush to him about Lance. She’d finally found someone that met her harsh criteria.

 

“Are you okay?” Lance asked placing an arm around Allura’s shoulder.

  
She had noticed that he was a touch driven person. He held her hand or hugged her close every opportunity he got. He leaned against her when he was reading Voltron coalition reports and rested his head in her lap when he got bored.

  
Allura loved the proximity. She’d never really sought-after skin ship but each of Lance’s touches were infused with such love and she wanted to bask in it forever.

 

“Yeah I’m okay,” she said. “I’m just missing my father, I know he would’ve liked you.”

  
Lance smiled at her. He had ocean blue eyes that shone brighter with the added affection. “You think?”

  
“I know,” Allura said.

 

Lance pulled her closer and kissed her temple. “Do you want to play the Altea game again? I think you left off at the seasons.”

 

Lance had taken regularly questioning Allura about Altea in an effort to keep her memory of it alive. She had only mentioned this briefly in a conversation they’d had almost a year ago, yet he remembered it and he enforced it. She was truly grateful.

 

“Yes,” Allura said leaning against Lance’s chest. “Winters in Altea were beautiful the grass turned purple because of a change in pigment,” she began.

 

“Seriously, purple?!” Lance exclaimed. “I really want to see that.”

 

Allura smiled, charmed with his reactions. This was what she had been looking for all these years ago. And she was glad to have finally found it. Found him.

 

 

_________________

 

 

“You’re quite smitten,” Lotor said to Allura one day while working on his ship.

 

She had paused for a moment, not sure what exactly he was referring to. “I’m sorry?”

 

“You’re quite smitten for the lanky earthling.”

 

Allura smiled at Lotor’s frankly adorable attempt at nonchalance. “You mean Lance?” She said humouring him. “You’re not wrong.”

 

“I understand why,” he said. But his expression remained confused. “He baffles me.”

 

“Are you saying that because he’s never been hostile to you?” She prompted wanting to tap into his mindset. Lotor wasn’t usually this open about things unless they related to Altea.

 

“No. I could sense his hostility when I first joined this ship. He’s never tried to eliminate me however even when he thought I was interested in you.”

 

Allura hummed in agreement. “That’s just his personality but I also think that might be your Galra upbringing talking.”

 

Lotor was stricken by the mention of his childhood. She knew he was reluctant to associate too deeply with his other half. Especially after forcibly killing off the only remnants of his father.

 

“It’s not a bad thing,” she corrected. “Earthlings are much more sensitive creatures. Lance especially, he has a quality that makes you feel at ease.”

 

“Yes, that’s it,” Lotor said perking up.

 

“You haven’t been at ease often, have you?” Allura asked despite already knowing the answer.

 

“There’s not a lot of security in the Galra empire.” Lotor replied.

 

“Guess we’ll have to change that,” Allura said reassuringly. She turned her attention back to the ship’s crooked thruster. “Maybe we should change this first though.”

 

 

_________________

 

 

Their first date was a strange affair. Lance had led Allura to the Castle garden and stopped her at the doorway.

 

“You’ve got to close your eyes,” Lance said, leaning closer to her face to make sure she was following his instructions.

  
Allura was flustered by his proximity. Lance smelt like a mixture of the Castle soap and cologne. He smelt like freshly laundered clothes and moisturiser. A scent completely unique to him.

  
“They’re not shut,” Lance said inching closer to her face.

 

Allura snapped out of her daze only to be met with the sight of Lance’s eyes. It was hard to tell in the castle lighting, but his irises were a deep blue that were absolutely mesmerising up close. He had an expressive face, but his eyes always told the bigger story. Allura good see excitement and a hint of nervousness reflecting in his irises. She thought that it was endearing and finally decided to humour his request.  
“All right,” she said closing her eyes.

 

Lance gingerly took her hands and Allura heard a hiss as the doors slid open. His grip tightened on her hand and he led her into the room. Even without her sight she recognised the space as the holographic garden. The air was permeated with artificial scents from the vents and in general had a warmer climate to it than the rest of the castle.

 

“Watch your step,” Lance said slowly easing them to a halt. He let go of her hand. “You can open your eyes now.”

 

Allura’s lids fluttered open to glimpse a small blanket laid out with food. She glanced at Lance who rubbed his neck sheepishly.

  
“Its not much but I still wanted to do something even if we can’t leave the castle.”

  
Allura could tell that her lack of reaction was making him uncomfortable, she decided to stop torturing him and cracked a smile. “This is lovely,” she said watching him sigh in relief. “Did Hunk help?”

  
Lance sat down on the blanket and gestured for Allura to do the same. “Yeah, he’s a much better cook than I am.”

 

Allura smoothed out her dress and sat down across from him. “This is nice, I’ve always liked this part of the castle.”

  
“Coran said you did,” Lance said, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket, “Well at least he did after making me ask for permission to date you then exposing me to Altean courting rituals.”

 

Allura’s face burned red and she wanted to disappear into the ground. “He didn’t?” she said a further examination of Lance’s proved that Coran in fact did. “I’m sorry he made you do that. Courting rituals were a dying tradition ten thousand years ago beca-” she cut herself off mid-sentence, realising that she was subjecting Lance to yet another Altean history lesson. “Anyway, that doesn’t matter, how does it work on earth?”

 

Lance took a moment to consider her question before answering. This sparked a back and forth discussion between the two that somehow ventured into the topic of their childhood. Lance spoke freely of his mischievous adventures and Allura was enamoured even if she knew he embellished the details.

 

They were just finishing up their meal. Lance had one more bite left and Allura was still laughing at some joke he’d told seconds earlier when the castle alarm system began to ring.

 

Paladins get your lions!” Coran’s voice called over intercom.

 

Allura turned to Lance who already scrambling to his feet and said. “That is truly annoying.”

 

Lance turned to her and smirked. “Now you now how it feels princess,” he offered her a helping hand and instead of letting go when she was on her feet, he pulled her close and kissed her. “Still, its not a bad ending to the date, don’t you think?”

 

Allura laughed in agreement. “No, not at all.”

 

 

_________________

 

 

Allura didn’t know how to cook. This fact was made painfully aware to her as she stood in the kitchen, food good drenched all over her body. This was how Hunk found her when he wondered in to grab breakfast.

 

He screeched to a halt and gaped at the messy sight. “Whoa! What is going on here?”

 

Allura flicked food goo off her forehead and turned her gaze onto Hunk. “I was trying to make Lance a birthday breakfast and this happened.” She caught sight of her reflection in the oven’s glass and wanted to cry.

 

“Ohh,” Hunk said realisation dawning on him. “That’s actually pretty cute.” He stepped inside the kitchen and observed the colossal mess that Allura had made of the counter. “That, not so much,” he said pointing out the obvious.

 

Allura took a deep breath. She didn’t want to snap at Hunk especially since he wasn’t the cause of her frustrations, her own lack of skills was.

 

Hunk dipped a finger in the overflowing tray and tasted the concoction. “Yeah, looks like you’ll need some help,” he said grimacing.

 

Allura sighed and flicked more food goo out of her hair this time. “Please,” she said. “They don’t teach you cooking in princess school.”

  
Hunk snorted. “Look at you, picking up earthling humour.” He fastened an apron to his waist and approached Allura behind the counter.

 

“Dating Lance has that affect,” she deadpanned already exhausted and the day hadn’t even started yet.

 

Hunk laughed again, and his easy-going energy was relaxing in a sense for Allura. “I’ll just instruct you on what to do that way you still get to take credit for making him breakfast.

 

The tension in Allura’s shoulders loosened. She shot Hunk a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

 

Hunk patted her back. “Don’t sweat it, plus anything for Lance, right?”

 

She sighed fondly. “Right,” she agreed.

 

 

\---

 

  
Allura emerged from her room, freshly showered and dressed in her usual attire of her paladin battle suit. Hunk had carefully plated the breakfast for her while she had gone to get ready. She stepped into the kitchen and marvelled at his handiwork.

 

“This is amazing,” she breathed.

 

Hunk beamed. “Thanks, I tried my best.”

 

Overcome with a burst of affection Allura leaned forward and gave him a hug. She didn’t usually react that way, but she was truly grateful for all that he’d done for her that morning and all the work he put into the picnic. “I really appreciate you sharing your gift with me,” she said pulling away.

  
Hunk’s big eyes turned downcast. “I wouldn’t really call it a gift.”

 

Allura had zero tolerance for Hunk’s self-deprecation, she didn’t realise that this was a trait that he and Lance shared. “It truly is. You’ve said it yourself, food can bring food together.” She grabbed the tray from the counter and smiled at him. “So, thank you for helping me and Lance get closer.” Without waiting for his response, she headed straight to Lance’s room, hoping to catch him before he got up.

 

Allura had already gotten Pidge to hack Lance’s passcode to something easy to remember. She quickly punched in the numbers, balancing the tray in one hand and stepped through the doors. Allura had thought this aspect of her plan through as well. She’d sent the mice in earlier to alert her of an appropriate time to enter and this was it.

 

Lance was awake, skin dewy from the remnants of his face mask and seated on his bed, lacing his shoes. He didn’t bother glancing up at his door. “Pidge, can you save whatever you’re planning for after breakfast?” he said moving onto his right shoe.

 

Allura smiled in amusement. Clearly Pidge barging into his had become a regular occurrence to the point that he no longer questioned her presence.

 

“What if I brought breakfast?” she said holding the tray in front of herself.

 

Lance’s hand froze on his laces. He glanced up in surprise to see Allura stood in the middle of his room. “Allura?!” he cried.

 

“Happy birthday,” Allura said approaching him.

 

Lance’s face arranged into one of confusion. “How’d you even know? We’re not following earth time.”

 

Allura placed the tray in Lance’s lap and sat beside him on his bed. “I have my ways,” she said secretly.

 

Lance rolled his eyes and glanced down at the food Allura had lovingly prepared. “Did you make this?” he asked. His tone was disbelieving and incredibly fond.

She smiled. “I actually did. Hunk helped with instructions but that’s all.”

 

Lance smiled, it was a slow smile that spread across his face like an unfurling bud. “Thank you,” he said.

 

Allura shrugged and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “It was fun,” she said, leaning on his shoulder. “Earthling customs are truly fascinating.”

 

Lance laughed and wrapped his arm around her. “Thanks for keeping earth alive for me,” he said kissing her temple.

 

Allura relished into his touch, pleased with the results of her gesture. She turned to Lance and watched him eat expectantly. The look of genuine shock and enjoyment that spread across his face when he took his first bite was enough to make Allura want to do something like this for him again.

 

“This is great,” Lance gushed taking another bite.

 

Allura watched him with affection. He injected such life into everything he did. He was radiant. A brightness in the otherwise monotone space. He was endearing in everything that he did and Allura loved him for it.

 

 

_________________

 

 

Allura was in the castle discussing the final touches of Lotor’s ship with him. “It seems to have met all the testing requirements,” she said running a hand over its smooth exterior.

 

Lotor flicked a silvery strand of hair away from his forehead and leaned forward to inspect the engine. “This seems fine too.”

 

“Great,” Allura beamed.

 

“It’s finally complete then.”

 

They both stood back to admire the completed ship.

 

“It’s been a pleasure working with you,” Lotor said, his expression fond.

 

Allura opened her mouth to reply with something similar but was interrupted by the castle alarm systems. She glanced around frantically wondering what could have set it off. Distantly she remembered hearing the sound of a hangar door opening a while ago but had ignored it, too engrossed in her work. Now she feared it might have been something serious.

 

“Let’s go,” she said to Lotor quickly leaving the room to see what set off the alarm.

 

She headed to the control room where Allura knew all the paladins would be gathered. She stepped through the sliding doors, Lotor close behind her and paused in her tracks. Keith was there with a Galra woman and a strange wolf like creature. Allura perked up at the sight of him, excitedly stepping into the room. However, she noticed that the atmosphere was tense, and as she stepped closer to the group she spotted another person next to Keith. A teenage girl. She turned to face Allura, Altean markings on full display.

 

“An Altean?!” Allura cried unable to hold her silence. “What is going on?”

 

The rest of the paladins turned to face her with a grim expression. Keith turned his steely gaze to their direction and Allura felt Lotor stiffen behind her.

 

“Block the door,” Shiro said and before Allura could register what was going on Lance quickly sprinted to the doorway, bayard held out in sword form.

 

“What is going on?” Allura repeated more firmly, searching their faces for an answer. She was only met with stony expressions.

 

“Why don’t you ask Lotor?” Lance said, his tone was calm, but it betrayed a layer of hostility. Allura didn’t understand why he would speak like that especially since he’d already resolved his issues with the man.

 

She turned expectantly to Lotor hoping for some answers. Instead he remained quiet and withdrawn. His face was like the calm before a storm and Allura had a bad feeling in her gut.

 

“Why don’t you tell her about the awful things you’ve done to my people,” the Altean girl said. “All the experiments and murder.”

 

Allura’s eyes narrowed at the latter half of the girl’s statement. “Murder?” she said glancing around the room, hoping that someone would begin to make sense of things for her.

 

“I can explain,” Lotor said quietly. “Its not what you think,” he reached a pleading hand out to Allura, “please.”

 

“Don’t listen to him,” Keith said, speaking up for the first time. “You can’t trust him after all that he’s done.”

 

Allura wasn’t sure what to respond with. She glanced at Lance who returned her gaze with one of equal intensity. She’d never been more grateful for his soulful eyes. They held immeasurable anger and betrayal, yet it was still kind and sympathetic. She found her answer in Lance’s reluctant grip of his sword and his warm eyes.

 

“Explain it to me then,” Allura said, wishing to hear Lotor out. Her father had taught her diplomacy especially for moments like these. She couldn’t let her emotions best her, not with someone as complicated as this.

 

“It was for the greater good,” Lotor said standing taller, “sacrifices had to be made to sustain their lifestyle.”

 

Allura blinked. Opened her eyes and blinked again. She stared directly at Lotor’s face, profanity and insults on her tongue, but his expression stopped her. He truly believed what he was saying. Every twisted bit of his actions was justified in his head. In this moment Allura could see that he was his father’s son. He could dismiss cruelty so easily as long as it served his cause. Her heart ached for her people, but it also ached for Lotor. He had the potential to be so much more, yet centuries of neglect had reduced him to this.

 

“I’ve heard enough,” Allura said, watching Lotor’s face fall. “Detain him.”

 

Shiro lunged forward to tackle him just as Lotor’s expression turned violent and he got ready to attack. He thrashed under Shiro’s strong hold, struggling to free himself. Allura pulled out her bayard and used it incapacitate him. While Lotor slowly fell unconscious under Shiro’s sleeper grip.

 

“What shall we do princess?” Coran asked gently.

 

Allura blinked the moisture out of her eyes as she averted her gaze from Lotor’s body. “Lock him up. We’ll deal with him when he wakes up.”

 

Coran nodded and followed Shiro who was carrying the unconscious Lotor out of the control room.

 

Allura felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately recognised Lance’s scent. He said nothing, simply let his presence comfort her.

 

“Hunk maybe you should show Romelle a place where she can sleep. Pidge you and Keith can work on tracking the colony better,” he said ordering around the rest of the paladins in place of Shiro and her.

 

Keith who looked exhausted from his journey nodded slowly and followed Hunk and Pidge out of the control room, his guests in tow.

 

Once they were alone Allura crumpled into Lance’s arms. She was so overwhelmed with emotions that she didn’t even know if she could cry or adequately express anger.

  
“I can’t believe this,” she said into his chest.

 

Lance stroked the back of her head soothingly. “Me neither.” He held Allura for as long as she wanted and wordlessly comforted her. After what felt like centuries she pulled away and turned her red rimmed gaze on him.

 

“What do I say to Lotor?”

 

Confusion spread across Lance’s features. “Are you sure you should be asking me?”

 

Allura shot him her no nonsense look in reply.

 

“Okay just checking,” he said sheepishly. “Um…there’s probably not a right answer to this but like you said Lotor is a damaged person. He doesn’t think like any of us. I think that, for him the line between right and wrong is so blurred that he doesn’t recognise it anymore. I think that he really does love Altea and thought that since he kept it alive, he was entitled to draining some of their quintessence.”

 

Allura thought that Lance made some valid points, but he still didn’t answer his question. She voiced as much to him. “But I still don’t know what to say.”

 

Lance scratched at his neck awkwardly and glanced away. “Look this is coming from just a normal guy so take this with a grain of salt. But I think you should give credit where credit is due.” Noticing Allura’s appalled expression he held his hands up in placation. “Hear me out. I don’t think what he did was right, however objectively you can’t deny that he kept your race alive when no one else could. He deserves that respect at least.”

 

Allura felt her blood searing hot in her veins, she had never been angrier in her life. She would not tolerate Lance belittling her father’s efforts to protect Altea. “You mean to tell me that I should praise this man for harvesting my people like livestock and allow him to control the Galran emprie?” her tone was icy, and Lance flinched at her delivery.

 

Lance however didn’t back down from her. “I didn’t say any of that. Someone who thinks the way Lotor does can’t rule the Galra, he’ll only continue the corruption,” he said crossing his arms. “But we can’t deny that there’s some good in him, he wanted to keep Altea safe and he did. But everything else is inexcusable and he should be held accountable.” Lance sighed and leaned against the wall. “I don’t know but I think you’ve got to acknowledge him first because I don’t think he’s ever been before and once he knows that you’re not going to hurt him he’ll be receptive to what you have to say after.”

 

Allura’s anger had simmered down and made way for awe instead. Lance’s thought process was unique and full of understanding. This was the type of diplomacy she strived to achieve and here Lance was uncertainly expressing it. She didn’t think he was even aware of it himself, but Lance had the uncanny ability to understand a person and draw out the best scenario for them. He did it for Pidge when her family was missing, he did it for Hunk when he began to doubt his skills and he did it for Keith when his entire sense of self had been compromised.

 

Allura’s first reaction had been anger and if it wasn’t for Lance’s presence before she would have thrown Lotor across room in rage. A wave of shame spread over her, she preached peace and love as true markers of the Altean way yet had failed numerous times to practice that level of tolerance.

 

“You’re right,” Allura finally conceded. “Tolerance is what we Alteans practice. I’ll have to teach Lotor that too.”

  
Lance smiled at her. “That’s very brave of you. I don’t think I would be able to do that in your shoes.”

 

Allura humoured Lance’s compliment by smiling in return. But deep down she thought that if he was in her situation he would’ve reacted with love and tolerance every time. He had shown enough of those traits during their year long tenure together. He was truly amazing and she grateful to have met him.

 

“We have plenty of work to do,” Allura said straightening her posture and dusting off her suit. She took a deep breath then exited the control room ready to face the multiple issues that had arisen.

 

 

_________________

 

 

Allura awoke to a blinding light streaming in from her bedroom and the castle alarm blaring. She jumped to her feet, having accidentally fallen asleep in her battle suit and ran out of her bed to the control room. Since there was no instruction being called out from the intercom, Coran had yet to identify the issue. She skidded to a halt once entering the room and began operating the systems to see where the breach was.

 

She saw a bright red ‘X’ over the spot that they were holding Lotor captive. “Oh no,” she breathed, confirming that this was indeed the fact.

 

“What’s going on?” Shiro cried entering the room.

 

Allura ignored him in favour of leaning into the intercom and altering the rest of the castle of Lotor’s escape.

  
“Attention everyone, Lotor has escaped and stolen the Sincline. I repeat Lotor has escaped and stolen the Sincline. All paladins to their lions immediately.”

 

Quickly realising the situation, Shiro said. “I’ll search with Coran in the castle in case there’s any intruders, have Keith fly the Black Lion for me.” He turned and sped off before Allura could protest his directions.

 

Allura herself didn’t have time to question anything, instead she too ran out of the room towards her lion. She was out in space in record time, meeting the other paladins.

 

“Alright form Voltron,” Keith ordered into the mic, falling easily back into his role as leader.

 

“My scanners are picking up strange energy readings in that direction,” Pidge said wasting no time to lead them after Lotor’s trail.

 

“Hold on tight,” Keith said, unfurling the Black Lion’s wings and hyper jumping them to their location. “Keep your eyes open guys,” he said once they arrived at their destination,

 

“Didn’t expect to walk into a horror movie today,” Hunk stated, his voice quivering.

 

Allura had a strange feeling that she recognised this area and the energy she was feeling in the air. The rubble to their side in particular was teasing at her memory.

 

“Pidge,” she began, “can you tell us where we are in coordinates.”

 

Pidge easily complied and recited the numbers aloud.

 

Recognition dawned on her immediately. “This is the same galaxy where Altea used to be,” she breathed. “This is the remnants of the Galra home planet Daibazaal.”

 

 _A clever little one, aren’t you?_ A voice taunted in her head.

 

Allura glanced around, wondering where that came from. “Did anyone else hear that?” she asked the other paladins.

 

“Hear what?” they all replied.

 

 _Not clever enough I see, you can’t even recognise my voice. I’m hurt_ , the voice continued. _Little princess._

 

The voice rang sharp in her eyes. “Stop it,” she said.

 

“Allura, are you okay?” Lance asked her softly.

 

Allura clawed at her helmet trying to make the sound go away. “There is something wrong with this place,” she said surveying the remnants of Daibazaal. “I remember this place was destroyed because of a rip in space time itself.”

 

 _Correct_ , the voice lilted, _but you’re too late to stop me_.

 

 

Suddenly the Sincline collided right into Voltron. The paladins braced themselves and let out a collective groan at the strength of the impact.

 

“The Sincline,” Pidge said through the pain. “But who’s piloting it, Lotor can’t be the only one?” she said, asking the question no one bothered to consider.

 

This was particularly important since Lotor’s generals had long abandoned him after his mistreatment of them.

 

_Guess who I am, daughter of Alfor_

 

Pain seared in Allura’s brain and she squeezed her eyes shut to focus on the white noise.

 

“Honerva!” Allura cried identifying the voice.

 

“Wait, like the evil Altean Alchemist?” Hunk asked.

 

“Like Lotor’s dead mother?” Lance chimed in.

 

“Apparently so,” Allura said helping manoeuvre Voltron away from another Sincline attack.

 

“This makes no sense,” Keith said, jamming his bayard into his slot and materialising their sword. “Lean left,” he called as the Sincline swept towards them.

 

“Um guys,” Pidge said, “do you guys see Lotor glowing body in the driver’s seat?”

 

Allura snapped her gaze towards the Sincline that was inches away from the windshield of the Blue Lion. Pidge’s observation was indeed correct as Lotor was glowing the eery pale yellow of someone overcome with quintessence exposure.

 

Unnatural, a complete abomination. Blue crackled. She rarely spoke to Allura these days feeling her role as a nurturer fulfilled. The fact that she felt the need to vocalise her opinion indicated just how twisted the situation was.

 

“I don’t think he’s alive,” Allura said, glimpsing Lotor’s vacant yellow gaze. This was too much for her to witness, it didn’t matter how she felt about his treatment of the colony Alteans, he did not deserve an end like this.

 

Allura heard a chorus of sharp intakes as the rest of paladins noticed that she was correct in her observation.

 

“This is inhumane,” Lance said, disgust creeping into his tone.

 

“If Lotor’s not doing the flying then its Honerva,” Keith said, forcing the paladins to remain focused the on their battle. “How’d she even get into the castle and why?”

 

“Incoming!” Hunk cried just in time for Voltron to narrowly dodge another attack.

 

“I will have it all!” Honerva’s voice rang through Voltron. “I will have all the quintessence.”

 

The Sincline shot an ion canon and it hit them right in the chest catching them off guard. There were various cries of pain and as they tried to regain control of their respective limbs a memory flashed through Allura’s brain.

 

  
_A glimpse of a smiling Honerva then an image of her crouched in a corner, purple skinned and mouthing Hagar to herself._

 

 

“Guys!” Pidge prompted.

 

“Honerva and Hagar are the same person, holy crap!” Hunk cried.

 

“So, everyone saw the same thing?” Keith questioned.

 

Allura absently agreed whilst trying to place why the energy felt so familiar. Another ion canon came flying at them but this time they were slightly more prepared and ducked out of its range.

 

 _Hagar staring at her reflection and questioning her identity,_ who am I?

 

 

“She’s powering the entire ship using her and Lotor’s quintessence,” Allura breathed realising why the energy felt so familiar. “She’s searching for more too, she’s going to try and open the rift.”

 

“What do we do?” Lance asked.

 

Allura opened a visual comm on her lion and glanced at Coran’s frazzled visage. “Coran, if Honerva opens the rift again will we be able to close it?”

 

“In theory yes but you’re going to need a lot of energy to do so,” Coran answered instantly

 

“Let her open it,” Keith chimed into the conversation.

 

“Pardon?” Coran said.

  
“Let her open the rift, we’re going to abandon her and the Sincline there.” Keith said, leaving the part of Lotor’s corpse open ended.

 

The other paladins didn’t protest his orders, knowing that this was their only way out. Allura’s heart still ached knowing that he wouldn’t be able to receive a proper. She vowed to make him a proper grave when they made it out of this.

 

“I wouldn’t advise that, it’s too dangerous.” Coran warned.

 

“It’s the only way.”

 

All the paladins nodded in a moment of solidarity and Allura watched Coran sigh in defeat.

 

“I’ll fly the castle over as back up. Be safe.” He clicked the comm shut and Allura braced herself for Voltron’s journey into the quintessence field.

 

Keith lead them into the cracks in the space and Honerva followed suit.

 

“Give me more!”

 

And give more they did.

 

The Voltron and Sincline battled it out in the rift, the abundance of energy exhilarating yet also destabilising.

 

“More!” Honerva cried relishing in the power.

 

Allura could see her decomposing right through her windshield and the sight repulsed her.

 

“We need to get out!” Keith called. “This place is going to consume us. Come on.”

 

All the paladins focused their energy into pushing their thrusters forward and getting Voltron out of the rift. Once safely out, they flew by the castle of lions.

“How do we close this Coran?”

 

“You’ll need the collective energy of to seal that rift. Luckily I called for backup.” He said just as several Galra cruisers came into view. “I had Krolia commandeer some ships.”

 

It was moments like these that Allura realised that she underestimated Coran’s intellect. He wasn’t appointed her father’s advisor out of sheer luck. He earned the spot with his intellect and ingenuity. She was truly grateful that he had survived with her.

 

“Voltron you’re going to fire your shoulder canon one the count of three. You’ll be joined by the castle and the Galra cruisers. This should be enough energy to close the gap, it hasn’t grown to the size it was ten thousand years ago. Ready?” He asked.

 

The paladins secured their grips on their lions and affirmed their position. “Yes.”

 

It appeared the Galra cruisers had too as shortly after Coran began his count. “1...2...3!”

  
The air lit up with various streams of light. Despite their perilous situation Allura couldn’t help but think that the sight was beautiful. The energy built up until there was nothing but white light surrounding them. It was blinding and Allura couldn’t see what was going on.  
She opened her eyes seconds later to the familiar sight of space. She glanced at the spot where the rift was once glowing and malignant. There was nothing there but a smooth set of constellations.

 

“We did it!” Everyone chorused.

 

Allura couldn’t believe her eyes.

 

“We did it, Allura,” Lance said to her.

 

She relaxed at the sound of his voice. “Yeah we did.”

 

“Now’s not the time to flirt, we just saved the universe,” Pidge said fake gaging. “I shouldn’t have to listen to this.”

 

“Oh, shut up Pidge, I listen to you blab about tech all day just let me flirt with my girlfriend especially after we almost _died_.”

 

Allura laughed, always amused by their dynamic.

 

“Girlfriend?” Keith repeated in confusion.

 

“That’s what happen when you run away with your Galra wolf pack,” Hunk said. “You miss out on great gossip like Lance and Allura.”

 

“You mean betting material,” Allura said having become familiarised with the concept after money exchanged the hands of team Voltron the day she announced their relationship.

 

“I don’t remember Hunk being this mean,” Keith said still confused by the sudden influx of information.

 

“We can talk about this inside the castle,” Shiro laughed appearing on the visual comm. “I’d also like to point out that I won the most on the bet.”

 

“That’s because you bet on the _mice_ and we bet on actual humans,” Pidge said in exasperation.

 

“And who technically instigated their relationship?” Shiro replied.

 

Pidge crossed her arms and said nothing, knowing that she had lost.

 

Allura laughed louder at their antics.

 

“I don’t remember Shiro being like that either,” Keith stated visibly stressed.

 

“Now, now,” Coran said coming into fame with Shiro. He tugged at his bushy moustache theatrically. “You should come inside the castle, so we can check for injuries and any other threats.”

 

Listening to sound reason, the paladins broke up Voltron and flew their lions into their respective hangars. They still bickered the entire way and Allura let the sound of their voices relax her, this felt like home. They were her home.

 

 

 

_________________

 

 

Allura kneeled by the air lock, the ashes of Lotor’s helmet held in her hands. Coran was stood beside her, his presence comforting.

 

“Ready whenever you are,” he said to her.

 

She nodded and stared at the vase in her hands. This was her goodbye to him, her farewell to a man that was an example of the universe’s corrupting potential. She took a deep breath then said. “Ready.”

 

Coran pressed the button and the airlock opened partially, sending in a powerful gust of air. Allura felt her hair whipping around her shoulder and squinted into the dark space. She angled the vase outside the gap and poured the ashes out. They fluttered into space like a cluster of stars.

  
“May you rest in peace,” She said to the air.

 

Coran reached over and draped an arm over her shoulder. “Its for the best, princess.” He squeezed her tighter and she nodded, understanding that this was the only way.

 

“I’m tired of seeing my people suffer like this,” she said watching the ashes disperse.

  
“As am I,” Coran replied, staring solemnly ahead. “But now we’ve got a chance to fix that.”

  
Allura nodded. “Yes, there is much work to be done.”

 

 

_________________

 

 

 

Their defeat of Hagar didn’t magically cure all the wrongs evident in the Galran empire. There was centuries of a violent culture that needed to be corrected and lifted out of their mindsets. Planets that were in need of liberation. Constant diplomatic meetings about expanding the coalition and finding a new home planet for the Galra and reintegrating the colony Alteans into society.

 

This was time consuming work and Allura barely had time to herself when flitting between these proceedings. Yet, she felt productive. A year long war had given way to tangible results and she was relishing in each little step forward. She was overjoyed to be surrounded by Alteans and her work in making the colony into a home planet was fulfilling. The only downside was that Allura was unable to see the other members of team Voltron as often. She missed her loud boyfriend in particular. The quietness of the Castle of Lions was unnerving at times.

 

“Princess,” Coran said announcing his presence in the room, “you’ve got a meeting with the Voltron coalition in one varga.”

 

Allura, who was examining the blueprints to ancient Altean architecture glanced up at Coran. “Do we have to?” she whined. “We just had one two days ago.”

 

Coran shot her a disapproving look, it resembled her father’s and Allura was unnerved by their similar mannerisms. “This is important for promoting peace,” he said firmly. He tugged at his moustache and smirked slyly. “But…Hunk is catering the event.”

  
Allura threw down the blueprints in disbelief. “Are you serious?” she asked. She missed him and his cooking dearly.

 

“Yes, it appears he’s made progress with increasing the longevity of solid foods in space and wishes to test out his new inventions at the meeting.”

 

“That’s great. I heard he was trying to find a way to open food exports across the galaxies. It’ll be a pleasure to see him again,” she mused.

 

“Yes, it will,” Coran said, tapping his ticker. “But time is of the essence.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’ll make sure I’m ready.”

 

\---

 

  
Allura inspected her dress in her bedroom mirror, running her hands over the wrinkles. It had been several months since their battle with Honerva yet she still couldn’t get used to sensation of wearing a dress. Her time as a paladin had ensured that her attire was always suitable for fighting. She turned in front of the mirror. Her dress was a similar design to the one she usually wore, this time it was just blue. She stretched out the fabric and concluded that she was ready enough.

 

She headed to the dining room, schooling her expression into the open and amicable one she used for proceedings like this. As soon as she stepped through the sliding doors she smiled brightly and said. “Thank you all for coming.”

 

“Is this how she greets her friends?” A familiar voice said. Allura’s heart almost stopped and she glanced up to see Pidge sprawled out on one of the dining chairs.

 

“Fame really changes people,” Keith quipped taking a seat next to Pidge.

 

Allura opened her mouth to say something, overwhelmed by the sight of her friends.

 

“Hi princess,” Shiro said entering the room from the guest door.

 

At the sight of Shiro, her shocked expression widened. She began to anticipate the arrival of another person, if the rest of team Voltron had showed up then maybe.

 

“The life of the party is here!” Lance cried sauntering into the room like he hadn’t been gone for almost two months. He made eye contact with Allura and shot her a wink. “I heard we were going to meet a princess,” he said feigning ignorance.

 

“Lance, I swear to god if you’re planning some sappy romance, I’m going to shock you with my bayard,” Pidge threatened, as if she too hadn’t been away from Lance in almost two months.

 

“I’d like to still have an appetite,” Keith said breezily.

 

Lance deflated at their comments. “Oh, come on! We haven’t seen each other in months you couldn’t just let me have this?” he cried, pointing accusingly at the pair,

 

“Nope,” they said in unison.

 

Allura laughed and all their heads turned in their direction. “I missed you all,” she said when she noticed their gaze. Lance deflated and pouted in a bid to receive from praise from her. “Lance especially,” she added with a chuckle.

  
He stood up straighter and grinned. “Back at you,” he said shooting finger guns.

 

“Alright, enough of that,” Shiro said interrupting Lance before he got too full of himself. “We’re here as diplomats, we have to remember that.”

 

“Okay but can we bring Hunk and Coran in here so that we can have our much-anticipated reunion,” Lance said ignoring Shiro’s words. “Please.”

Shiro didn’t even put up a fight. “Fine.”

 

Without missing a beat Lance ran across the room and enveloped Allura in a hug. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his back. His muscles felt a bit firmer and his hair had grown into his eyes, but he still carried the same scent. At his touch, it felt as though they’d never been apart.

 

“Lance,” Shiro admonished but there was no heat in his tone.

 

“Just a sec,” he said tightening his embrace on Allura.

 

She felt his voice vibrate against her neck and it tickled. She laughed, in was a mixture of amusement and happiness. She missed this. The easy way the paladins traded insults, the different energy they all brought to the table. She loved the warmth Lance exuded and the way he could alleviate her struggles with a simple smile. They pulled apart and Lance flashed one of his dazzling smiles.

 

Allura loved him with all her heart.

 

 

_________________

 

 

Time passed, Allura preoccupied with rebuilding the colony into the newly dubbed plant New Altea. She spent all her time ensuring the longevity of her race or attending meetings with other diplomats to ensure universal peace.

 

Allura was in the middle of a visual comm, half talking to Lance and half sifting through the budget allocated to infrastructure in New Altea.

 

“Look like you’re busy,” Lance commented as Allura let out a deep sigh at the complexity of managing a new currency.

 

“I am,” Allura said. “But so are you.” She sighed again lowered the screen she was staring at to her attention to Lance. He was dressed in a pale blue rider jacket and his overgrown hair was beginning to resemble a mullet at the nape of his neck. The entirety of team Voltron had given him hell at the discovery.

 

“Wish I could help you,” Lance said. “I’m pretty good with numbers.”

 

Allura smiled, “I know you are. So, when are you coming back?”

 

Lance glanced aside at presumably someone off screen then nodded at whatever garbled response they gave. “Maybe like a month.”

 

Allura deflated, she missed him and she was looking forward to spending much needed quality time.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just that we’re finally making progress in opening up communication between earth and other planets. I have to make sure it’s done properly.”

 

Allura smiled. “I know. I’ll you in a month then.”

 

Lance grinned. “Of course, I always keep my promises.”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

_________________

 

 

Allura was in trouble. She thought this as she frantically turned her bedroom upside down, crawling all over the place to find her lost item.  
“I can’t believe this,” she huffed shaking another pillow and coming up empty. She turned to the mice. “Did you find anything?” they shook their small little heads. Allura let out a shriek of frustration and collapsed onto her now messy bed. “What am I going to do, Lance is going to know I lost it.”

 

The other day he had casually asked Allura if she still had the emerald he bought her almost three years ago. She of course had replied yes, having carried it on her person every day since she’d received it. Yet, when she patted her pocket to show him, she’d come up empty. Lance had peered at her expectantly and she had lied saying she kept it under her pillow instead. This was not untrue as she did sleep with the gem too but her bendy truth didn’t detract from the main issue: she lost the emerald.

 

“You guys know I love that jewel, right?” she said appealing to the mice. “Its not that I don’t care for it. I do. Its my most prized possession aside from my crown.”

 

The mice squeaked in reply and despite their positive encouragements she couldn’t help but feel that they were judging her.

 

Later that evening Allura had shamefully gotten dressed for her date night with Lance. They were visiting his family and after a lovely dinner with them he had taken her outside for a walk.

 

“I used to play here as a kid,” Lance said stopping by a park. He placed his palms on a rotting oak tree and gazed at it fondly. “Too bad it’s getting old.”

 

Allura couldn’t help but noticed how handsome looked, illuminated by the street lights, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbow. His eyes were a navy and his tan skin was highlighted by the richness of the wood.

 

Allura placed her palm on the tree too and allocated some of her quintessence to it. The rotting bark lightened to a deep mahogany and the faded leaves burst to life with a green glow. The leaves illuminated the sky like candles and she turned to Lance in excitement.

 

She paused, noticing that he was on one knee. Allura had learnt enough about earth custom to understand the meaning of that gesture.

 

Lance produced a ring box from his pocket and held out it to her. “Allura, will you marry me?”

 

 

                                                                                              

 

 

 

Allura paused, at a loss for words. She glanced at the ring in front of her and realisation dawned on her. “Hey, that’s my emerald!”

  
Lance lowered the ring and glanced at her in confusion. “Uh, yes, it is?”

 

Allura let out a sigh of relief, releasing all the tension she didn’t even know that she had been holding. “I thought I lost it.”

 

Lance laughed, standing up from his crouch and offering the ring to her again. “You didn’t, but if you want it back, I’m going to need an answer first.”

 

Registering that Lance had just asked her a life altering question Allura exclaimed, “Oh!” mentally admonishing herself for ruining the moment. “Yes, of course I want to marry you.”

 

Lance’s smile was absolutely radiant. He fumbled with placing the ring on her finger then kissed her, almost missing her mouth due to his nervousness. Allura was endeared by the entire process. She stood on her toes and kissed him again.

 

“Of course, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

_________________

 

 

The Blue Lion was idle again. She had fulfilled her duty and the universe was safe. She lived out her time on New Altea, perched with the other lions of Voltron, a complete family watching over the country with affection. She observed the small planet develop into a thriving land resembling the glory of the old Altea.

Princess Allura was at the centre of this development, Coran by her side and with time and patience the two cultivated the land into the superpower it was today. When Blue grew tired of her idleness she tuned into her former paladin’s energy, she would gently coax Allura through her stress and loneliness. She would reach out to Lance and check on his wellbeing. She would extend that curtesy to their children too.

Blue was a nurturer and enricher of those abandoned by society. She was partial to those struggling to leave their mark on the world and she loved those individuals fiercely. Even now, retired to one spot, she still wanted to nurturer her former paladins. They were gentle and empathetic people. They bettered everything that they touched and she wanted them to succeed forever.

She reached her energy out to let them know of her presence and the couple would respond in kind, thankful and full of life. When her assessment yielded good results Blue would relax into perch and enjoy her time with her siblings, content that her paladins were safe.

 

 _Don’t forget me,_ she whispered into the wind

 

The bond between the paladins of Voltron would remain connected forever. It was an ancient magic, that bonded like-minded souls. It was fate.

 

 _We won’t,_ they replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that helped anyone get over the brutal ending of season 8. I left things pretty open ended here too so whatever outcome you want for the characters probably happened somewhere in the universe. I mainly wanted Lance and Allura get the ending they deserved so here it was. 
> 
>  
> 
> Overall this was a lot of fun to write even if the entire process was frustrating at times.
> 
> As Slav would say: "This is the reality where they all live!" 
> 
> Goodbye to my space children. Despite the ups and downs Voltron still had a lot to offer as a series and I appreciate.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
